Summer ToDo List
by BLub271
Summary: Summer's becoming quite a bore, and Hayner, Olette, Roxas and Sora need something to keep them occupied. Now tell me what does the question "What are you going to do this summer?" mean to you... Lemons in later chapters. Soriku, Seiner, Penlette, AkuRoku
1. Chapter 1

Summer To-Do List

Disclaimer: I don't own these charas... only what they do... and say... and wear... lolz... okay so I OWN EVERYTHING ... but the names... Disney and Enix has that.

Roxas sat with two of his friends in the usual place, enjoying the sweet and salty taste of the sea salt ice cream.

"So… Roxas. What are you going to do this summer?" Asked his Blonde friend, Hayner.

"What do you think?" Was his sarcastic response.

"Axel." Hayner replied with a sly smirk.

The shy blue eyed blonde blushed crimson, eyes wide in surprise.

"What about you?" He voiced, once clearing his throat.

"Me? Hmm… Maybe Seifer." The left over blush paled in the young boy's cheeks.

"Seifer? But don't you guys hate each other?" Roxas exclaimed.

Hayner just smirked, unfazed. "Yep. Just as same as the day we met. Though, he's starting to piss me off cause he's dating some bitch."

Roxas's brows furrowed in confusion. "Who? Fuu?"

The hot headed blonde shook his head. "Naw. Some bitch named Kairi." A scowl graced his face.

"Anyways… The difference between you and me is that I'm not afraid to say that I want Seifer… Sept' maybe to his face… but you on the other hand, are afraid to even admit it to yourself!" Yelled Hayner, successfully silencing the younger blonde.

"What about you 'Lette? Have anybody you wanna do this summer?" The brunette looked up form her book, tangerine eyes looking over them both.

"What is this like a pact?" Hayner shrugged.

"Umm… Yeah. A pact to get laid by the end of the summer." Olette set aside her books.

"Okay. I'm in." She responded.

The older blonde smirked, sporting his normal camouflage well. "So… Who's the lucky guy?"

A small smirk formed on her face. "Who says it's a guy?"

Both blonde heads turned to gape at her. Her melodic laugh filled the usual place. "Relax. I'm just kidding." She continued to giggle.

"Come on 'Lette… Who is he?" She covered her pink face with her hands.

"Pence." Hayner's jaw dropped.

"Whoa…" Roxas's eyes widening.

"Oh my god. Are you serious?" He exclaimed.

She nodded, hands still covering her blush. "You would think a guy that smart could take a hint." She said with a frustrated sigh.

Then the curtain rustled to reveal… A sad Sora? "Hey guys…" Everyone looked towards the door.

" Hey bro, what wrong?" The spiky haired brunette flopped down next to his twin.

"Riku won't talk to me. He looked really mad, I don't even know what's wrong. I think Riku hates me." A few tears escaping his sapphire orbs.

"Don't cry." Soothed Olette, using her motherly aura to console him.

"Yeah. I'm sure he's just peeved about something else and didn't want you to worry about it." Said the brown eyed blonde, going over to rustle his hair.

"Really?" Sora sniffled.

"Yeah, Hayner's right. I'm sure he doesn't hate you." Voiced his twin.

The ditzy brunette smiled, wiping his tears on his gloves. "Thanks you guys."

An awkward silence stretched between them. All of them wanting to know the same exact thing.

"So..." Started Hayner, taking his seat. "What happened?"

Sora heaved a frustrated sigh. "Well. I was looking for Riku and when I passed the sand lot, Kairi was there. She called me over and hugged me. Then she asked me if I had seem Riku lately. And I told her that I was looking for him. Then she asked if she was keeping me form something important. I said that I had time. So as we were talking, she randomly asked if Riku and I were still friends. So I laughed and said Riku and I will always be friends. She smiled and we said our goodbyes and I turned to look for Riku, he was behind me just… mad. So when I asked him what was wrong, he said to figure out what I wanted and until then, leave him alone. But when I told him that I didn't want to loose my friend, he said he couldn't stand us together like that anymore and walked away."

After a few seconds of silence, Hayner sucked his teeth. "Kairi's such a bitch." He finished with a sneer.

Sora looked up at him, unmasked confusion present. "Why do you say that?" he asked, though the others already knew why.

"She just is… her mom was probably a bitch too." Hayner was riled up and no one was dumb enough to question him.

"Sora… Would you like to join our pact?" Olette asked cocking her head to the side.

"Umm… Sure! What's it about?" The goofy teen's grin coming back.

"To get laid by the end of the summer." Said the more solemn twin.

A full out blush covered Sora's face and traveled down his neck.

"No backing out now, you've already agreed to join." Hayner said with a smirk, already back to himself again.

"So… who are you going to do this summer?" Sora sighed, blush ever present.

"… Riku…"

Smiles broke out on their faces as they tried to hide the fact that they knew all along.

"Riku is it? Well let's just say I had an inkling that he was your choice… Feh, at least he isn't an asshole like Seifer."

The young brunette's face became serious. "But don't you hate him?"

Instead the accused blonde just laughed. "Yeah but it's more of a love thine enemy and shit like that… Just so we're on the same page." Hayner slouched back.

"Ms. 'Lette is goin' after Pence. Yours truly is targeting Seifer. And your baby bro is gonna get him some Axel."

Roxas jumped up.

"I am not!"

His words successfully raising Hayner's eyebrow.

"You are too. So stop denying you like him 'cause you do. And when this shit works out for you I better get a thank you."

Roxas pouted, "I don't like him."

Olette giggled. "You kinda do Roxas."

Sora nodded in suit. The older blonde giving him a winning smirk.

"The only reason this will be hard is 'cause Seifer's probably straight, Riku's attitude, Pence's clueless ness and your stubbornness Roxas. All you have to do is wiggle your ass and he'll be on bended knee."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "AXEL ISN'T LIKE THAT!" Hayner smirked, "You don't see him watching your ass."

Roxas's face heated. "He does not!"

The brunette nodded along with the violent blonde. "Yeah he does." Roxas pouted. "Fine, I'll do this to prove you wrong."

And so started "The To-Do List."

A/N: So you see that I've changed the formating... lolz...


	2. Chapter 2

Olette POV

Disclamer: I don't own these charas... Square Enix does.

I sighed. I couldn't understand how somebody so smart could be so damn stupid. I was doing everything I could. Why would he take notice. I glanced to my side. There sat Pence. He had gotten rid of his ridiculous, but yet strangely fitting, hairstyle. Opting for a simple low ponytail that trailed down the back of his neck. His normal clothes were taking a break today, for once wearing black faded jeans with a fairly baggy white tee. I caught myself starring at the raven haired male like I was in a love drunken gaze. As my head shook to rid my mind of these thoughts, my movement caught his attention.

"What is it? Something wrong?" I didn't even know I rolled my eyes.

"No Pence. Everything is fantastic. Could never get any better than this," Sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"If you say so."

His usually carefree voice showing slight amusement, I felt myself frown. God he was stupid. Why do I even bother? I felt distressed

"Olette. I don't know what's making you so mad, but I hope you sort it out soon. I don't like seeing you unhappy ."

An almost unnoticeable smile graced his face, spreading to mine uncontrollably. This is why... Wait… did our faces get closer? It looked as if our bodies were gradually closing in on each other, until we were only a hand's length apart. The curtain rustled and in walked Kairi. STUPID BITCH! I was seething.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

Pence's face stayed where it was, not even casting her a glance.

"The atmosphere." The genius answered slightly annoyed. Kairi laughed, obvious to any girl that she was trying to flirt.

"So Pence… I was wondering if you could do me a favor and fix my ipod for me?"

The sleazy feline figure said putting her hand on her hip, suggestively. Any male would have caught her secret invitation… Any male but Pence. "Umm… Sure. Just bring it to me and I'll have it back to you in a jiff."

The dark haired boy smiled, giving a little shrug with his words.

"Great! Thanks sooo much!" Her voice excited not catching his carefree tone.

"Bye." And with that she left.

I felt robbed.

Completely and utterly robbed. Robbed of a kiss that could have transpired. A heavy sigh left my lips. Well no use getting my hopes up for nothing. "Alright Pence. I'll see you later, I guess."

Already on my feet and making my way to the door. I exited. This was going to be much harder than I thought. Time to step my game up.

A/N: WELLLLLLLLLLL... Review plez... don't be shy... don't worry... I'm a pyromaniac... lolz


	3. Chapter 3

Chappie 3

Sora POV

Does Riku really hate me? I though as I sat, alone on a sandlot bench. No! I won't believe it! Even if Riku tells me himself! I felt a new rush of determination run though me.

I have to go find Riku.

Jumping up, mind set. I started running, remembering the words that Riku had said to me.

"I can't stand being with you like that anymore..."

Did he mean that he wants me a different way? Did he want me like I want him?

Calling for Riku up and down Twilight Town, was drawing attention to myself. But I didn't give two shits about anyone of them... Unless they were Riku of course.

I bumped into a sturdy figure, that smelled, strangely as also strongly, of pink roses. "Sorry..." Looking up into green eyes and hair that accompanied his scent. It was a fluffy looking pink.

My head cocked to the side. "Fluffy..."

"Hmm... You think so?" The man's voice a deeper tenor than I expected.

"Yeah... and did you know you smell like pink roses?"

He chuckled, shiver wracking my body. My mind finally telling me that I was with in his arms.

"I've been told that on occasion." Something told me that he was smiling... though I couldn't see one.

"So Little One," He set me up right, holding me by my shoulders. "Who is this infamous Riku you were yelling about?"

I blushed. I didn't realized that I was yelling.

"My best friend..."

"What is he lost?" The man enquired.

"To me he is..." I was getting sad again. Shaking my head, I remembered his words.

"But I'm going to change that!" My smile coming back. "Thanks!" I said jogging away.

"Bye Fluffy!" Yelling his selfpicked nick name after him.

I searched the whole town, and now all that was Riku's house.

My pace slowed as I came apon the place.

What if I get rejected? What if he meant a different way all together? Maybe he just wanted us to have some space?

Shaking my head of my insecurities and knocked on the door politely, but with earnest.

No answer.

I tried the handle, finding it unlocked, and walked in. My legs carried me over to the couch were I sat waiting for Riku to come home.

He really should lock his doors, I though with a smile. Oh well, Riku can't do everything.

Thump.

What was that?

Thump.

A robber?

Squeak. Squeak.

That doesn't sound like a robber.

I got up, sounds continued... getting louder as I walked up the stairs, stopping when I reached the top.

My eyes widened.

The bedroom in front of the stairs was open and Riku was… He…

My throat tightened, fresh tears springing in my eyes.

Riku was in bed with… Kairi.

They were going at it like long time lovers.

I wanted to scream, to yell… to kill something… anything… preferably Kairi.

But I couldn't.

So I turned around, calmly stalking down the stairs and out the door, slamming at as loud as humanly possible. I just walked aimlessly, eventually bumping into a wall.

As I dried my tears, I realized that I was already back at the sandlot.

My eyes watered up again, but I held them back.

Why was he… with her… after… but I… Damn him. DAMN HIM!

My tears fell as I cursed Riku. Taking a deep breath, I realized something.

I was in control… and now I was going to take this pact seriously.

And I couldn't wait until I saw Kairi again.

Now… Where could I find Olette?

A/N: YAY! I MADE IT LONGER! WOOOOOO! and as you know flames are very welcome...


	4. Chapter 4

Hayner POV

Disclaimer:Okay this is really starting to piss me off... so... I don't own these chara's...

"Chickenwuss." Called my unsuspecting prey.

"Go kiss your bitch's ass." Squashing my smirk before it surfaced.

"Feh. Me? Kissing her ass? Your brain must be more messed up than I thought." Traced of disgust, in his sneer.

"Whatever. What the fuck do you want anyway?" I said starting to get pissed off, but I guess that's just part of his charm.

"I'm just only going to say this once… You and your lamer friends stay away form her. She's up to something." Seifer Voiced.

The scarred blonde turned his face upward, as if he were starring at the clouds. When he turned his face downward, his eyes were gleaming with emotion… One I never seen him wear, but it fit him perfectly… Hmm… Maybe Seifer isn't as straight he seems. A smile spread over my face.

"Wellllllll….." I voiced rather obnoxiously, even for myself.

"I thought I'd never see the fuckin' day when Seifer Alamasy actually cared for a bunch of Lamers!" I laughed… he face forming in that sexy pout of his that he gets when he's mad.

"I don't care for those lamers! Only you…"

Our eyes widened.

No… He's completely playing for the other team. His face was completely stricken with fear.

"Hmm… It's good to know you care for me so much Seifer." My voice slightly seductive as I rounded him, closing in on his figure.

"It's too bad that you have Kairi too worry about…" I whispered, letting the sentence finish it's self.

"What are you thinking?"

My feet stayed rooted to the spot , not caring what his answer was.

"…." And he just starred at my eyes, in thought.

"You want me." He voiced slowly.

I blinked, feeling myself blush. And sure enough that brought his signature smirk back to his face.

"And you want me."

Not falling for this little trick he was going to play.

"Hmm… Yes… that was already established."

His smirk not wavering in the slightest.

"A rather cute confession I might say."

He raised an eyebrow. "Cute?"

I laughed. "But seriously… Kairi… Come on. I know you have more potential than that."

His smirk was washed away, a sneer of disgust taking root.

"It's not like want her." His scoff, dark and kinda unsetteling... kinda.

Ooh… this is getting good.

"So are you just using her..?" I quired.

He looked at me like I just threatened to cut off his dick.

"Fuck no! I don't even like the bitch! Shit!" He said squeezing the bridge of his nose.

My smile faded. He was serious.

"Hey," I touched his shoulder. "Are… you alright?"

Seifer shrugged my hand off. "I will be… when that bitch and her baby is dead."

My eyes widened. "She's prego!" I all but screeched.

"That's what she claims." He sighed.

"I pity the father." My word came out as a cough.

"I don't want your fuckin' pity ." He grumbled.

I turned around slowly, mouth agape.

"You fucked her?" I screamed.

His head was held down, in shame.

"I… don't… know…. DAMNIT! I don't fuckin' know! Okay! I was drunk…. And I… then she came up sayin' she was pregnant… what was I supposed to say? I come first, so fuck you and the rest?"

I was speechless. Seifer. A father. Hmmm… Those words don't seem to mix. Guess like I have some work to do.

"Seifer… Go home and get some rest. I'll be over later to check up on you. Okay?"

He nodded and walked away with out a fight. I frowned. That's never good… I shook head… Now where Kairi?

A/N: Drama... i don't do a lot of it... so ... this is rare... lolz... review plez... lolz


	5. Chapter 5

Roxas POV

Disclaimer: I don't own the charas... only the words around their names.

I do not like Axel. Not even in the slightest. I mean... He's not a bad person or something like that. I just don't like him... Don't get me wrong. Axel isn't annoying... Or at least as annoying as people think. Yeah, he can be ... Exasperating. But that's just apart of his charm. Charm? My god now I think he has charm. Where's the charm in him? His attitude? His looks? His smile?... He did have a beautiful smile.

I froze.

Did I just say that?I shook my head. Don't tell me that I actually like the man... Dammit. I think I do.

"Shit!"

Hayner was right.

"Potty mouth Roxie. Tsk tsk."

I didn't even have to look to my right to know "he" was there. But I couldn't help it. He stood there, slightly leaning on the archway looking heavenly, yet sinful, with that sexy smirk gracing his face. But what would I know of heaven.

The god's were never on my side.

"Ahh... Well... I... I can say what I want." I said finally making up my mind.

I planned on keeping my part of the pact.

"Axel...?" I said, already knowing what role I would play.

The unsuspecting uke.

He gave me his signature smile.

"Can I ask you something?"

His smile stayed in place. "Sure Roxie."

I blushed slightly, eyes trained on my face.

I had to do this just right.

"Umm... Do... Do I have something on my butt?" Turning my eye away submissively.

I saw his smile falter out of the corner of my eye. Then it grew into a sensual smirk, the glint in his emerald orbs slightly changing. Darkening.

"Hmm... Let's take a look."

His hands seized my waist pulling me towards him. I gasped at the sudden action.

"Do you see anything?" I said, ashamed that I sounded breathless.

"Just some dust." He murmured, breath hitting the sensitive spot below my ear.

The next line will determine everything. I had to time it just so.

"Could you brush it off for me?... If it isn't any trouble."

Slowly, without any type of answer, one of his hands slid down to start the brushing, while the other accompanied it to hold my burning flesh in place. But I guess action spoke louder than words, or so the say. Pretty soon, I'm going to start saying that... No, I will have to adjust immediately. A shiver ran up my spine as he dragged his fingers across my ass. (A/N: *SIGHS*Loudly mind you, thus the caps... the previous line seemed really awkward to write... It's hard for me to write it when I'm not calling somebody one... Review and tell me if it's really that awkward... I find it extremely.) Heartbeat accelerating, I trembled all over... I was painfully hard.

"Axel..."

Shit... I did not mean to say that... or like that for that matter.

"Hmm... You say something Roxie?" His voice dark, drenched with unmasked desire.

"Are you almost done?" My voice could hardly come out, without letting out a moan...

I smiled.

"Almost... Just a little more." He said groping my tingling cheeks, making me moan senselessly.

I froze and pulled away, blushing like mad.

"I... Ummm... Thank you... Bye." I babbled, rushing away, but not to fast.

How else would Axel catch me?

And sure enough, I felt a had on my wrist pulling me back.

"Wait... What's the rush? I still didn't get all the dust off yet."

Sinful hands going right back too my ass, (A/N: ... -_-...) just groping this time. And I just let my voice go.

"Oh god." I gasped as he started to kiss my neck.

"God can't help you now... Why don't you try calling my name instead? I might give you what you need."

A shiver wracked my body at his suggestion.

"Axel..."

I felt his smirk in my neck. Little did he know, I had one too. Mentally.

"Yes my child. Tell me what you want?"

Breath quickening.

"You."

His knee brushed against my arousal.

"Tell me how you want it?"

I silently gasped.

"Any way you'll have me."

One hand snaked up and grabbed a hand full of my hair, yanking it back softly, ravishing my lips.

"Let's take this back to my place."

A/N: Okay... yes I've waited a while to bring this to you... but no worries the next chappie's is already done... now is just the matter of me typing it up... whatever... and I'm halfway through 7... or 3/4 way... i digress... I'll have your story for you XD... Okay... Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Olette POV

Diclaimer: ... look we all know what I'm going to say... i do not own these charas... that is all.

Pence. I sighed. How the hell was this supposed to work? Pence, why are you so clueless? And why couldn't I like another guy? Any other guy... Flopping on my bed, I curled into a fetal position. Maybe he's gay too... I seem to have a lot of gay friends lately. My door bell rang. With a sigh, my body pulled its self up and headed down stairs to answer it.

"Sora?"

My eyebrow arching as I opened the door.

"Hey, I need your help."

His eyes puffy and red, a strange gleam of dare I say... Determination.

"Were you crying?" I gasped.

"That's not important. I need your help." He said, not getting side tracked, for once.

"Oh... Okay. How can I help you?"

Now I was confused, and very curious. I lent against the door frame, waiting for his answer.

"... Could you... Help me... Umm... Pick out some clothes?"

His face pink with obvious embarrassment. And judging from his reaction... these just aren't any old clothes.

A smirk lit up my face.

This must be for Riku. And I fully decided to tease him about it.

"Okay. What type of clothes? Are you going to Church of something?"

A full blush lit up his face.

"Umm... No..." He murmured looking down.

"Awww... Alright, I'll stop teasing. You want the sensual look. Am I right?" I voiced, my smile soft.

He nodded, spikes bouncing.

"Just let me grab my purse."

I jogged up the stairs, grabbing said purse and car keys then running back down. We jumped in the car. The ride was silent, Sora looking out the window the whole time.

"Okay Sora. What's wrong?" I said as we got out the car.

"..."

I starred at him, waiting calmly for him to tell.

"... I'll... Tell you later."

Good enough for me, I thought with a nod. So we headed inside the complex, heading towards hot topic.

"What's your spending limit?"

His goofy smile was back, making him look childishly adorable.

"No limit today."

I smiled.

"Alrightly then. We should start with pants. What's your size?"

His smile lit up the small store.

"Seven."

Okay. The attendant walk towards us.

"Hello. Is there anything your specifically looking for today?"

I nodded. " I'm looking for a pair of black skinnys. Size six."

He opened his mouth to object. My finger pressed against his lips.

"Female or Male?" Said the woman, looking form me to Sora.

"Female please."

She nodded walked away.

"First rule of shopping. You must always get a size lower than your norm and get your clothes as tight as possible. The girl's clothes are always tighter than boy's." My voice going lower, so the woman won't hear us. He nodded, enlightenment crossing his features.

"Here we are." She announced, holding out two pairs of the pants.

"Rips or no."

My smirk came into place.

"Rips... And would you happen to have a really tight shirt to go with these?"

The woman smiled, picking up the shirt on the rack next to her.

"Trying to impress the boys I see." Said the attendant with a laugh.

"You have no idea." Sora murmured.

"Come on... Go try these on!" I said excitedly.

Sora grinned, and walked into the stall.

A/N: ... Review... XD... LOLZ. No worries... the seiner will eventually happen... you must be paitent... lolz.


	7. Chapter 7

Chappie 7

Disclaimer: Do i have tooooooo... lolz... we all know i don't own these charra... if i did... the stores would be blowing up with deliciously uncensored yaoi.

Okay... yes... i haven't updated in a looong while... partly cause of school.. and my laziness... and of course the 7 chappie got deleted cause my phoneey hates me... but here i am once again...

Welp... Enjoy!

My reflection on the mirror didn't look like at all. This was the first time in my life that I ever looked this gay.

I had skin tight low rider skinnys, that showed off much of my back. They were black, and the rather large rips in them showed off more thigh than i wish too. The shappire shirt, which was quite nice by the way, hugged to my torso as if it were drenched in water but this was also too short and showed off my belly button.

But this is for Riku. And I was planning to keep this pact.

Placing the silver crown necklace back on my neck, I smiled. Even if I thought this was kinda (really) tight and was a couple sizes too small. I looked hot. I stepped out of the dressing room, receiving a few gasps.

"Oh my god. You look perfect Sora!" Exclaimed Olette.

"Really... I though it was a bit tight."

The blonde laughed.

"That's how it's supposed to be."

I blushed... I forgot that other people would be seeing this too.

"Now you can walk up to your mystery man and make him beg for forgiveness." The attendant said with a smile.

I really had to laugh at that. Riku. Begging forgiveness? That will be the day... but... it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Thanks." I blushed, not used to receiving so much attention.

"Want me to ring this up for you?" Nodding in response, We walked to the front of the room. She rounded the counter and picked up the price gun.

"While you do that, I'm going to slip on my little black dress." Olette winked and disappeared behind the curtain.

She rang up the clothes. "That'll be... 500 munny please."

Handing her my card, I started up a conversation. "So... what's your name?"

She raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know you were bi."

My lips spread into a smile. "Nope. I'm very much gay."

"I was just teasing... My name is Namine."

That's a strange name. I can't put my finger on it... but she reminds me of some one... hmmm?

"And I'm Sora."

"Nice to meet you Sora."

"Likewise... How much does Olette's dress cost?"

Namine pondered a moment.

"Hmmm... Maybe 300 munny."

"Price doesn't matter. I'll get it for her."

Her eyebrows raised, "Really?" she said in a fascinated voice.

"Ya kno'... If you weren't gay and I didn't have somebody else in mind. I'd like you."

My shoulders shook when I chuckled.

"And if I wasn't gay and didn't love him, I totally like you too."

We shared a smile.

"Well... I see we're getting along fine." said Olette as she exited the dressing room.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

I knew Olette as long as the rest had, but had never seen her in a dress. A short dress at that.

Its' v-neck was wide, extending to hand off her shoulders. And even though the dress was pretty plain, except for the fancy trimmings along the edges; it hugged her shape.

I'd like to see Pence try and ignore this.

"Hayner's gonna have a ball!" I said shaking my head.

"Isn't he." She paltered, approaching the counter.

"Sora's paying for your dress." Started Namine, slightly nudging me with her elbow.

"Did he? Well that's certainly nice of him." Replied a voice from the stores entrance.

"FLUFFY!" I screeched, pointing like some seven year old.

He looked amused enough by this. Though his eyes weren't on me as he made our way to us.

Then the blonde whispered softly, "Marluxia."

Marluxia?

"Hello Namine. Ready to go?" Was his sultry answer to her.

Then it clicked. Fluffy, Marluxia, he was her special someone. And judging by his tone, she was his.

"Umm... Yeah! I'll just... ummm... Lock up." She was in a daze, when she shooed us, yes shooed us from the counter and out of the store.

I turned around only to see 'him' waltz in the mall's entrance.

"Riku..."

"Sooo... This is the infamous Riku I've been hearing about." Fluffy sounded from beside me.

My eyes widened. The perfect idea just came to me.

"Sora?"

My feet carried me towards him. When I came into his line of vision, his eyes drifted down my body. Like they were drinking me in.

Has he always done this? ... No. I'm sure I would have done the same if he were wearing something similar.

But as I approached, I didn't stop three feet away like I always do. I got into his personal space.

Placing my hands on his chest and leaning in and up on my tippy toes, I had to force my smile away. The look of surprise on his face was priceless.

Deliberately rubbing my cheek against his, my lips hovered over his ear.

"Riku... Next time," Pausing to puff my breath in his ear, "Make sure to lock the door when you fuck."

I pulled back in just enough time to see his eyes widen further. Then his skin paled, but replenished with a blush.

This was quite a feat, I never in life saw him blush.

Ans with a sensual smile, I pulled back and turned to walk away. Rolling my hips in a sensual motion, knowing that he was watching me.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

A/N: Yeaaaaaah... I love Sora this way... I need some good soriku to read to ppls... can anybody recommend some for me... Most appreciated. *tips hat* lolz... Reviews...


	8. Chapter 8

Chappie 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the charas and all that jazz.

Hayner's POV

Are you fuckin' serious?

"Where the hell have you guys been?" I growled at my friends, Sora and Olette as they sat at a table in the food court.

A slim blonde and muscular pinkette sat with them.

"Who are you?" I said a bit annoyed.

Kairi could show up every and any where, but not when you want her to. I had a feeling she was avoiding me.

"Hayner." Olette ground out, daring me to say anything further.

"Okay, damn mom."

I was in a foul mood, and I new she knew.

"That's Namine and Maruxia."She said soon after.

"Pleasure." My voice, still annoyed.

"Look… Sorry. I'm in a bad mood." I said with a sigh.

The guy… Marluxia?... Anyways he inclined his head in understanding, hair bouncing.

That amused me to no end.

"It's understandable." The girl said with a smile.

Flopping into the chair, I let out a long stressful sigh.

"So Sora. How's your end holding up?"

Olette cleared her throat, to catch my attention, then shifted her eyes toward the new comers.

"So." Then I paused turning to the couple, "You guys won't tell any one, right?"

They both shook their heads… slowly, though confused.

"See. Nothin' to worry about… So Sora. What's your answer?"

He smiled. "Things are looking up. Considering…"

I guess Riku still won't talk to him.

I patted him on the shoulder, my personal display of comfort.

Speaking of which..? "What about you 'Lette?"

She shook her head.

"I can't see how somebody that smart could be so clueless… You don't think he's gay, do you?"

That… wasn't surprising actually.

"My gay-dar works perfectly… he's no where near gay."

She seemed to think on it.

"But… Today when Kairi came over... He didn't even pay her any type of mind."

"That's cause he probably doesn't like the bitch"

Olette sighed.

"I almost could have strangled her today... We almost kissed! Almost! And hen she comes in tryin to flirt with Pence. Stupid Bitch..."

I raised an eyebrow.

I though you disagreed with my 'Kairi's a bitch' logic?"

She took a husky slurp of her soda.

"I never said that. In fact, I couldn't agree more."

"Aye." And we turned to see Sora's face completely dark with expression.

"How'd you come across the change of heart?"

He took a deep breath.

"I saw them."

"Who is them? Doing what?" We asked in unison.

"Kairi and Riku... Fucking."

Shit. That bitch.

"That whore..." Gasped Olette.

"I'll say... That baby's could be any body's."

Olette's eyes widened, and Sora paled.

"Baby!"Olette exclaimed, while Sora whispered the same.

"Or so she claims... That's what I hear. She's got Seifer into believing it was his... For all we know it could be half the community's."

Sora was the palest I ever seen him wear.

"Excuse me." He said running towards the male rest rooms.

"Poor Sora. Poor Riku..."

I scoffed, "Served his ass right... though I'd hate to be stuck with that bitch..."

Marluxia nodded as he rose, tugging along Namine.

Smart guy... knows when to mind his own.

Sora returned, looking a little better. Though his eyes, they looked uncertain.

"What am I going do...? Rku could be a father. What can I do?"

"Well I know Riku's not dumb. So, maybe he used protection." Offered Olette.

"Yeah... And you don't know if this is just a one time thing?" I threw out there, just for the heck of it.

"But you guys didn't _see _them. They were... They were going at it like long time lovers."

My eyebrow arched, just slightly his time.

"And how would you know? Have you ever seen someone have sex before?" Already knowing his answer.

He shook his head.

"Well then, knowing her background, I would say she was experienced. And it would be ridiculous if Riku was a virgin... Sooo... Maybe it was just two experienced people, no matter how much of a bitch one is, having a simple meaningless fuck."

I could almost see the cogs turning in the brunette's head.

"Where's your twin?"

Sora blinked several times. " I haven't seen him since earlier."

Olette's lips pursed together. "Maybe he's with Axel..."

We sat in scilence... Knowing that this was most likely the case.

"Hey." Sora said, breaking the silence.

"I'm gonna see you guys later... Alright."

We nodded, and he quickly walked away.

Hmmm... Some thing's gonna happen soon, and I'll be damned if I'm not apart of it.

A/N: Another chappie... more commin soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chappie 9

Disclaimer: I own EVERYTHING that happens in this chapter... but sadly not the chara...

BE FORE WARNED:

I DON'T LIKE TO PLACE WARNINGS... for anything from rape to pregnancy.

lolz.

You'll love me for it anyways.

"Ahh... Axel..."

He had me pushed up against the wall, hands pinned by one of his over my head, a leg inserted between my own. My body was shivering, tingling every time his breath brushed my ear, no matter inward or outward.

"Mmm... Roxie...Which do you prefer?... A bed, wall, table, counter... I even have a Chinese basket."

I shivered.

A Chinese basket! Jesus! What does this man do with his time?

"Axel. I never... This is my... First... Nothing like this..." My words broken up, but I knew he'd see the point.

"Is that so?"

Axel started to pinch m nipples, through the thin, now very damp cloth.

Oh.

God.

This man...

"Axel, don't tease...!"

He nibbled on my jaw line. "Where's the fun in that?" His voice an animistic purr, licking his way down to my necks base to place his harsh love bite.

A particularly loud moan left my throat.

"But I must say, your enjoying this way too much for me to just stop."

Knee pressing into my erection roughly, making me take in shuddered breaths. Then his lips claimed mine, in savage furry.

Teeth clashing, tongues tangling. The feeling of my pants becoming undone. He let go my wrists, tugging down the restricting cloth.

Two fingers appeared before my lips, on which I took in my mouth after all his prodding.

Said fingers were placed at my entrance. He pressed them in, one after the other.

It hurt.

It hurt as all fuck.

"Relax. Or we won't get to better things."

I won't lie... I knew where this was going to lead. I had to have some type of idea of what was going to take place. So I read yaoi.

YEAH. I read yaoi.

Big fuckin' whoop!

So I relaxed. It's not as hard a task as one might think.

"Tight." He said more to himself than to me, pulling his fingers out.

He turned me around to face the wall, ending me over so my cheek and hands were pressed against the surface.

With a blinding force, he sheathed himself in me with a single thrust.

"Fuck that hurts!" I whimpered.

Axel's chest became flush with my back, teeth biting the abused love mark.

"Your mine Roxie."

If any other person would have said that... I would have been seriously creeped.

But when Axel said it...

I felt my knees go weak, and my manhood's throbbing grow even more intense.

"Axel..." I felt the need to say it... His name...

I felt him pulse deep inside... moaning in response.

And then it started.

It was absolute bliss.

Each thrust bringing a new pleasure. Each thrust deeper.

His hand drifted up to mine, only to thread them, and lead it down to my dripping erection.

With his hand clasped over mine, we stroked my hardness.

The fire fueled coiling... It was tightening in my stomach, almost to the point that I couldn't breath.

"Do it Roxie... Shatter."

And I did,

His whispered words undoing me...

Suddenly, my eye sight went white, as he his my spot...

Oh God... I swear... I'll never question Hayner again.

And with a loud mewl, I came again.

Axel's groan was heard from behind as he came inside me, bursting all over my bundle of nerves.

His figure slumped against me... and we stayed that way for a while.

Dislocating himself, he carried me into his bedroom, and we lay sprawled out in his bed, gazing out the window. The sun was just starting to set, red and gold, mixing through out the sky.

In this moment, I never felt more sated in life.

"It's beautiful... How the colors just hang there in the sky." I murmured, as Axel pulled me towards him.

"Hmm... but you always have to remember one thing."

I looked back, emerald locking with sapphire.

"Red always travles the farthest."

A/N: Yessss... *fans hand*... Yes I did that last lie for my bestie khkrazy... lolz... lolz HUGE akuroku fan lolz...


	10. Chapter 10

Chappie 10

Disclaimer: I do not own these charas... Rather I "borrow" them to put  
on shows for me. ;)

* * *

Olette you have to pull yourself together... Like that'll help him notice me more.

I let out a sigh of fustration then tooka a sip of my soda .

Why couldn't things be as simple like Roxas's? By now he's probably off somewhere screwing Axel... No, Axel's screwing Roxas for sure.

My laugh was short and somber.

Damn it! I'm not gonna sit here and be jealous. What I need to do is figure out how to win Pence's attention.

Setting my head in my folded arms, I ransacked my brain for the different possibilities.

Well, Sora already bought me this new dress... Maybe the next move calls for some seduction.

Yes, that sounds perfect... If he ever catches on, that is.

I closed my eyes, letting out another sigh.

Then it struck.

I needed another person, and a hot one too, so that my genius would get jealous. Or, he would totally support us... But... That's a risk that I'm going to take.

I sat up, taking in my surroundings.

So, who's my unlucky victim today? Hmm?

None of the boys here caught my eye, but a man did.

He was tall and educated looking. His long silver hair slightly spiked, fully accenting his purple eyes. Face slim, body slightly muscled. But the thing that really got me was that he was wearing too much purple.

That and he was prettier than me.

He looks like a drama queen. Nah, he won't do.

On that thought, the man looked my way and smiled.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

It wasn't fair that his smile was that dazzling.

He approached the table smugly, most likely thinking he was hot shit.

"Hello georgous." His voice as silky as his persona.

I blushed regardless of how creeped I was.

"Umm... Hi..."

This was turning out to be really awkward.

And where the fuck is Hayner anyway? It doesn't take that long to get ice cream.

"Let's have sex."

Straight foreword much?

"Excuse you sir. I'm not that type of girl. So fuck off."

He just smiled, "I'd rather fuck you."

"And I'd rather die."

A certain gleam caught his eye.

"So, you like it the hard way?"

"Not in the slightest, but apparently you do."

Hayner you ass... Get over here now...

"Hmm, I do enjoy a rough fuck... Who knows, maybe you will too when I'm done with you." He whispered with a smirk, making me rise to my feet, with a blush and a look of pure disgust.

Stupid dick.

I'll just gonna go find Hayner.

"Where you going?"

"Far the hell away from you."

But he just smiled as if I called the man hot.

"Hmm, looks like we're getting somewhere."

Perseverance anyone?

"And how do you figure that?"

This guy's really acting like a creeper.

"Your being evasive but charming."

What?

"What type of charm do you find in 'fuck off'?" I asked frustrated.

"First, it was your innocent blush and your frightened demeanor."

"You sick sadistic perv."

Really Hayner. Really.

"I've been told that on occasion."

Occasion. Occasion? Occasion my ass!

"Whatever."

But as I turned to walk away, he did what I expected.

"Wait, I don't even know your name."

I just looked down at his hand on my wrist rather annoyed.

"Oh!"

Yes, oh.

"You must want to know my name first."

Don't know how you figure that.

"My name is Setzer."

"Setzer is it?"

We both turned just in time to see him get punched, by no other than Hay- Wait? Pence?

What's he doing here?

And where the fuck is Hayner?

"You alright Olette? That guy didn't hurt you did he?"

Hmm... Not the type of attention I was looking for, but hey, grab what you can get.

I shook my head kinda helplessly, trying to look small and innocent.

Then Hayner ran up, with no ice cream.

"What happened?" I queried, still a tad annoyed.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" His eyes wide in surprise, though his tone was little too calm for my tastes.

"I was standing in line to get some ice cream and I called Pence to keep you company. Good thing he came in time."

So basically, he went off god-knows-where, called Pence when he saw trouble, then walked up late pretending not to know a thing.

Hayner you sneaky bastard.

"Hmm, she doesn't look to good. I have to stay and wait for Roxas." He paused for effect, "You should take her home Pence, make sure she's safe and all."

Pence nodded in agreement, looking deep in thought.

"Good. I leave you two to your own devices."

And he did, walking away, giving me one of his cockiest grins.

"Pence?"

He snapped from his musings.

"Can we go now?" I said looking towards Setzer, who still layed out on the floor.

"Umm... Yeah..." He said ushering me in front of him, his hand on my lower back.

I had this feeling. I didn't know what is was, but all I know is that it was good.

Something was gonna happen.

* * *

A/N: Yeahhhhh... took me kinda long to get this to you... I'm working on chappie 11 right now so... Sorries for the long wait :3 Hoped you enjoyed it... And this is where I ask you to Review... so... Review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own damnit! Stop rubbing it in my face!  
He he... Enjoy ;)

* * *

I'm gonna fuckin' kill Kairi!

How fuckin' dare she! With Riku!

And who the fuck goes sleeping around when they're pregnant?

You know what... She needs to jump off a cliff... Or at the very least fall down a flight of stairs.

Hmm... Maybe she needs a little starting nudge. I mean the stairs will take care of the rest...

No! Damnit!

All Riku did was fuck the broad. It's not like he married her or anything.

And I'm sitting around here thinking about murdering a person. Murdering a child! Jesus!

Riku's child... Seifer's child... Some body's child!

Oh God... Riku could really be a father. And then he'd probably have to actually marry her.

I took couple of deep breaths, releasing them from me slowly.

Okay. So Kairi's pregnant. She didn't look it earlier... Is she even eating?

I stopped my storming pursuit.

Her clothes did look a little bit baggy... What if she's sick? Wouldn't that hurt the baby?

I mean, the child is innocent. It didn't know its mom would be a bitch.

Doesn't she have any frie- Oh.

Riku and I were her only friends...

Damnit. Now I feel compelled to actually do something.

I heard the faint sound of crying and I knew then and there that the gods had set me up for it.

It was amazing how the place I didn't look is the place she is.

The Sandlot.

Now I have to go play the good fucking Samaritan.

But I couldn't stay angry for long, seeing others pain.

It's my weakness.

I sat down on the bench next to her, putting a hand soothingly on her back.

She jerked do violently in response, I almost made me feel bad.

"You know I'm a sucker for a damsel in distress." I gave her a sad smile.

"Sora." The redhead's voice raspy and hushed.

"Damnit Kairi. Why didn't you tell me? This isn't something you play around with."

She looked down dejectedly, "... I didn't know what you would say. Being pregnant is a big deal... I didn't want you to hate me..."

Ehh... Now I feel guilty.

"We're friends. And friends don't turn their back on them in their time of need."

And of course she sobbed on my shoulder gratefully.

I feel like a major dick now.

But it's true... She need a friend right now. So I have to stop my jealous streak... Cause everybody hates her right now...

"Who's baby is it...?"

She laughed, it was sad though.

Pitiful really.

"My boyfriend's."

"Seifer?"

Kairi shook her head and sniffled, "My real boyfriend..."

Sooo... She wasn't really dating Seifer?

"What do you mean?"

She sighed, laying her head on her bended knees.

"My boyfriend is the army general... You know... The Twilight Town's Military Defense Program?"

I shook my head.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Your a pacifist, right?"

I nodded at that.

"Well yeah... There's a war going on now in Hollow Bastion and since Twilight Town's an ally... He had to go..."

And she started crying again, but not as hard.

"He could be any where! He could be dead in some random ditch or... or... or...-"

"Kairi."

She paused from her rant.

"If he was dead, wouldn't they send out a letter? I'm guessing you didn't get a letter..."

She shook her head.

"So he must be still alive." Or they just didn't find his body yet...

"Why didn't you tell..."

"Xemnas."

Xemnas... I keep hearing strange names...

"So why didn't you tell him about the baby?"

The teary eyed redhead sighed, "I didn't want to make him feel obligated to stay with me because of the baby... I wanted him to stay because he loves me..."

Ahhh... Okay, I understand... Kinda... But wait-

"Aren't you doing the same thing with Seifer? Making him stay with you because he thinks you having his child?"

I saw her pause at that.

"... I didn't really think of it like that... I just wanted to find a responsible person, who would take care of my child..."

I nodded in understanding... Knowing why she did it in the first place. Kairi didn't have any parents... just her grand mom... and she died six years ago...

"But still... Look if it doesn't work out with the father... You always have me."

She smiled a little at that. "Sora... Thanks..."

And despite myself , I smiled a little back.

"And look... I'm sorry about the whole Riku thing..."

I wasn't even gonna bring that up but... Wait.

How did she know I know?

"Riku ran right out after you slammed the door like that... I there's really nothing between us... And I'm sorry. If I knew you loved him before that, I wouldn't have-... This breaks every friend code ever made. I'm really soo sorry-"

And I that's when I hugged her, to shut her up... and prevent myself from choking her.

She was sincere and all but... it just takes time to heal...

We sat there for quite a while... She was crying, I was thinking.

Not really on any specific subject, just memories. Then I remembered something important.

"When was the last time you eaten somthing?"

Her shuddering breaths were unnerving.

"I don't know... maybe... two days ago. Breakfast... I wasn't really feeling up to food then..."

Shit... She needs food...

"We need to get you some food... You feeling classy or just fatty?"

She pulled away from the hug with a laugh. "... Both actually."

I smiled at that.

This is the Kairi I remember.

"How far a long are you?"

Still kinda surprised she can rest her cheek on her knees.

"About eight months."

Eight months? Gods!

"And before you tell me it's not healthy. The doctor said it's fine. Some women don't show as well as others."

... I guess it's fine if the doctor says so, but... she not even fat.

"I got a bigger dress, okay."

My brows furrowed.

How did she-

"You can call it mothers' intuition."

I had to chuckle at that. "Come on. Let's get you some food."

I helped her up, she was kinda wobbly. But when I looked from her to the exit, I froze.

Riku... Riku was there...

He looked hurt.

Like he just caught me just fucking her.

I resisted the urge to scoff.

I sat Kairi back down.

"I'll be right back." And with that I jogged over to Riku.

He was about to say something, but one look from me told him no.

Reaching into his pocket, I grabbed the random piece of candy he always seems to have and ran back over to Kairi.

"I'm gonna go talk to Riku. Just munch on this untill we get back, okay?" She nodded, opening the candy bar and taking a bite the chocolate.

I walked back over to the entrance, grabbing Riku's arm and pulled him around the corner pushing him into the wall.

"Talk."

I really wanted to hear his excuse.

Kairi's made sense-ish... kinda.

"Look Sora. I'm sorry. I didn't know-"

"That I was standing there?"

"Sora-"

"No! Just cut past all the ' I'm Sorry ' shit!"

I took a deep breath, holding my finger up.

I had to calm down... this isn't like me.

But then again, it isn't like Riku to fuck Kairi.

Or is it?

"Kairi is a sad, hungry, pregnant girl. What's your excuse?"

Riku paled.

"Pregnant?"

Looks like every body's finding out today.

"Yeah. Appaerntly she's eight months."

"Eight months?" He echoed softly.

His cluelessness to all of this made me feel a little better.

"The doctor say it was okay for her to be that skinny. So I'm guessing the child's healthy."

Riku looked up at me strangely.

"Are you the father?"

"No. Are you?"

Yeah, it was a low blow. I know.

"I can't be. We didn't even finish."

Kairi said the same thing... They couldn't both be lying to me... right?

"Look Riku... I'm just trying to understand why you would do something like that... to me..."

The last two words were a slip of my tongue.

There was silence.

"Just tell me why Riku... I just want to know?"

"... I was trying to get over you... You shot me down. What was I supposed to do?"

"You could have talked to me about it." My voice cracked.

A tear slid down my face.

"I didn't want to loose you..." The silverette whispered.

"You can't loose me Riku... We're best friends."

I could literally see his heart shatter in his eyes.

Shit. I just said the wrong thing.

Again.

"I have to go." His voice was hard, guarded, as he tried to brush past me.

So I did the first thing that came to mind.

I pulled him down by shirt and kissed him.

He pushed me back, something I wasn't expecting, and looked me in the eyes. And I guess he found what he was looking for because after that he kissed me senseless.

And when I say senseless, I mean forgetting the purpose of legs senseless.

He pulled me up against him, his hands resting on my exposed hips.

Riku's hands were so warm and big...

A shiver slinked up my spine. Slowly though... which I found kinda weird.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as his tongue prodded my lips open.

And I tought Riku's hands were hot.

His tongue.

I moaned. I know I did.

We broke a part fro air, but that didn't stop his pursuit.

He place soft kisses aganist the corner of my lips, my jaw and then he jumped to nipping and lapping at my neck.

I was almost at the point of no return.

"Sora..." Riku breathed against my ear.

Kinda made me whimper a bit.

"Sora..." He whispered again.

"Riku..." I sighed against his skin.

"Sora...?"

Who's that?

"Sora?"

Ignore.

"Sora!" The voice was louder and sounded kinda annoyed.

I pushed Riku back a bit, turning my face to look for the voice's owner.

And what do you know, it was my twin... and Axel?

That's something new.

I would have smiled at that but I was already annoyed.

"Do you mind... you know... leaving?" I said with a sigh.

Roxas looked kinda slack jawed and all Axel did was raise his eyebrow.

"You can continue. I'm not the cock blocker." Axel said will a shrug.

A comment which Roxas nudged him for.

"I will, but not yet. I have to tell you something."

Roxas looked kinda weirded out, but hey, he shouldn't be. He's gay too.

"You can tell me about all you adventures with Axel later." Roxas blushed.

Shit, I ment to think that.

"And what an Adventure he had." The redhead chimed in again.

Roxas's face just turned another shade of pink at that.

"Look! Kairi said she's finished the chocolate." The blonde rushed out.

Kairi? Chocolate?

"Shit!"

I totally forgot.

"I guess you guys really are twins."

Axel just chuckled when Roxas shot him a glare, putting up his hands in mock surrender, "Okay."

I sighed once again.

I looked up at Riku, "Come to the restaurant with us?"

He nodded.

Well, no use crying over spilled milk.

"You guys wanna come with us?" I asked with my regular smile.

"Can't. We're meeting Hayner at the mall."

I nodded, "You wanna walk with us though?"

My twin shrugged, "Sure."

We walked into the sandlot just in time to see Seifer leaving at the other end.

Kairi walked over to us.

"What happened?"

Seifer's a questionable card.

She shook her head, "It's done." She voiced her words with a smile.

"You and..."

She just nodded.

Well I guess that good.

"... Alright peoples. Let's go."

* * *

A/N: ... This was much longer than I planned... longer than the original... and a bit angsty... With all the shit going on with Sora, I almost forgot this was a Seiner... Well reviews peoples... and hopefully I won't take as long to update next time :3


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I didn't spawn these people... but maybe their words... :)

* * *

"So~... What happened?"

I looked from Sora and up ahead to Axel, who was currently talking to Riku.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Sora blushed for the first time in twenty minutes.

"Yeah. What happened? I heard some yelling." Interjected the pregnant redhead holding Sora's forearm.

It wasn't like she was holding hin possessively either... She was holding him like I would. So I guess that's like siblings.

Whatever. It's not important.

"We argued a bit then made up."

More like made out... Next thing you know they would have been fucking against The wall... But wasn't I just a few hours...

Kairi smiled, "Oh okay. Well I'm glad things worked out for you."

I am too. Riku's a nice guy.

"You still didn't answer my question."

I pursed my lips to keep from smiling.

"Come on tell me!"

The flaming redhead looked back giving me a wink.

I didn't even notice I was biting my lip until I opened my mouth to answer Sora.

"You said I could tell you about my adventures at home."

"I was busy then..."

... True... I probably would have said the same thing.

"Whateve'."

The mall was just up ahead.

"I guess I'll leave you guys here."

Sora smiled, "You two play nice now."

"I think that would go against his nature." Riku said rejoining us with my Pyro.

Kairi smiled at that.

"As the man says. Naughty children can't play nice." The Pyro's hand cam to rest around my waist, pulling me to his side.

I sifted, kinda uncomfortable with the PDA.

"Umm... I'll see you guys later."

Trying to hurry them along, so I wouldn't be so shy.

"Yeah let's hurry this along. The babe won't feed it's self." Sora said with a grin, pulling Riku along by the hand and Kairi by the arm.

I can't see how he can be so calm about this. Quite fuckin frankly, I would've decked her.

In the face though, cause she's pregnant.

Or so She says.

She doesn't even look fuckin' pregnant!

And I'm sure Riku doesn't have some weirdo prego fetish.

"Come on Roxie, let's go." He gave me that killer smile of his, and I practically melted on the spot.

I nodded and quickly exited from his embrace, rushing ahead in the mall.

Now... Where's Hayner?

I looked towards the food court, well particularly towards the ice cream shop stand.

The blonde sat alone at four seater table... looking sorta lost in thought.

Hayner in though always leads to trouble.

Well, mostly for him anyways.

"Hay!" Literally twenty people looked up which is probably the only think I hate about his nickname.

"Well look who's glowing brighter than Apollo himself."

My cheeks heated up a bit, then I forced it away as I sat down.

"So... How was it?"

Why couldn't this blush stay away?

"Mind blowing. Best sex of his life." Axel suddenly seated beside me.

"Ahh... I see..." Hayner had that smug smirk of his on.

Best change the subject.

"When you called me eariler I almost didn't believe you about the whole Riku Kairi thing. But then I ran into Sora and he was... with Riku. But you could Feel the tense air around them... I don't know how to explain it."

I sighed, "And apparently Sora and Kairi are all buddy buddy now."

"Well that's just Stupid. The fuckin' nerve to wanna act fuckin' innocent... I need to have a little talk with Sora..."

A small smile was brought to my lips.

I can always count on Hayner for the right amount of anger.

"I think she broke it off with Seifer."

I heard a whistle from beside me. "Round Round, get around... And they said I got around."

Hayner snickered at that.

"Well I'd fuckin' hope so... Saves me the trouble of hunting her down."

I shook my head.

I figured he was going to do something like that.

"Hey Roxas. Can you go get some ice cream? I was going to get some eariler but... Some stuff happened..."

I looked at his guilty expression, and suddenly didn't want to know a thing.

"Whateve'." Streaching when I stood.

Axel started to stand.

"No... Stay. Bond." Placing a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down.

I glanced pointedly at my blonde bestie. "Be. Nice."

"I'll do my best."

Shaking my head once again, I walked towards the stand, waiting in the line.

My eyes drifted to redhead and blonde.

They looked like they were getting along well enough.

I focused back on the people in front of me and the remembered something.

I didn't ask Axel if he wanted any.

So as I turned to go back this is all I heard.

"So Axel, whatever happened to our date?"

It was one ligit second that I turned away.

And what date?

"Date?" Was his monotone response, while Hayner just sat there smiling.

"Yeah... I was wondering when you were going to call me back." The girls figure was srouded by a plant.

How inconviently placed.

"And then I come to find out that you have a girlfriend."

Girlfriend?

"So who is she?"

Okay now I was curious.

What did this girl know... Or think she knew, that I didn't?

"Look. I don't know why you're coming to me with all this shit. I never went, will, or would go any where with you. I don't even know your fucking name."

I could hardly believe he could make his voice so... emotionless...

It was creepyly sexy...

Hayner started to laugh slightly.

"It's Xion."

Her response only made him laugh even more.

"Well Xion, who ever told you I had a girlfriend is stupid beyond all fuck."

"Then what is she your place holder? Your whore?"

Place holder? Whore!

The blonde just laughed harder.

Who is this broad?

I walked around the srubbery, finally seeing this so called Xion.

She had short black hair and was flat chested.

Not that it would have helped her case... Okay maybe a little.

"Look you've been miss informed, this so called she is-"

"Very much male."

Hayner was back to smiling now.

Widely though.

"Wait... You're-"

"Gay."

"-a transvesdite?"

"HA!" The violent blonde flipped shit, "The the fuck do you get a tranny from?"

She looked around, "Umm... I'm sorry...? So your a guy?"

Well no fuckin' shit! I was gonna let her figure out what I just told her five seconds ago.

"So Axel is gay?"

Hayner was just laughing his ass off.

"Why are you so fucking dumb!" Hayner asked her trying and failing not die in her face.

And that's what I love About Hayner.

He's ignorant to any and everybody, enough to laugh right in her face.

Even Axel had to crack a smile, it was strange because He was acting out of character.

Hayner looked down at my hands, and lost his amused smile.

"See. Why the fuck did you have to come over here ruining shit. All I wanted ws some fucking ice cream. Stupid bitch." Was the violent blonde's last words before he headed toward the stand.

Yep that's why Hayner's my bst friend.

"Can you leave?" I didn't even know I said that untill she was looking at me.

"Excuse me?"

"No! Your not fuckin' excused! Leave!"

She took a step closer, large hand on small hip.

"And who are you? I can do anything I fuckin please!"

My bitch smile came into place. "Hmm... I can do what I fuckin please too."

And on impulse I pulled Axel's head back by his hair and gave him the sexiest open mouthed kiss I could muster.

And I made sure it was alot of tounge.

When the pyro responded, I almost forgot she was there.

The expression on her face...

I almost wanted to yell, "Taste the rainbow bitch!"

Almost, but I settled for, "Leave."

And what do you know, she left. But not before Hayner came to laugh in her face.

The blonde handed me some ice cream, smiling at me.

"... Maybe we should go..." Axel was giving me that look.

And I knew what it ment cause I was getting it all day.

"Well, we just got here..." I blushed biting into my ice cream.

I could feel his eyes burning into me but I decided to strike up a conversation with Hayner anyways.

"So just tell me everything that happened while I was... away..."

And how I Would like to be away now...

* * *

A/N: Yeah this one was long... lolz... I felt like playing sombody and here it is. Reviews are good.


	13. Chapter 13

Chappie 13

Disclaimer: I own the mall! Lolz... and the little kid... not the main characters...

* * *

"Well... Alot happened, but nothing really happened."

Roxas just looked at me. "... Which is it?"

I really had to sigh at that, biting into the last of the ice cream.

"Both."

"Hayner."

"Nothing that important happened."

Some how Roxas had been transfered into Axel's lap. I wasn't even going to ask why he looked so uncomfortable.

"Just tell me."

I lean against the back of the chair, going over all the day's events in my head. "I met up at the mall with Sora and 'Lette. We talked for a while. You know about the whole Kairi thing."

Roxas nodded, with slight difficulty.

"So then I brought up the fact that the bitch is pregnant. Sora looked about ready to kill and stormed out... Then there's 'Lette..."

The blonde straightened up. "What happened to 'Lette?" My nervous itch to my neck made my self known. "Well... She's with Pence now..."

Not really feeling up to hearing his mouth on the subject.

"That's progress."

So much progress.

"Let's just hope she gets the deed done." I scoffed at his statement.

"He's too clueless for that. She'd literly have to jump his ass for him to see the full picture."

I could see it in his face, Roxas wanted to deny it... but we all know it's true.

"I hope it doesn't come to that."

"I do. It'll teach him to watch his fucking surroundings."

Roxas just laughed. "I'm starting to think you're sick."

One leg crossed over the other. "I prefer the term sadistic."

"Oh stop fooling your self. Your a Masochist."

A masochist?

I opened my mouth to tell him what I though he was, but...

"Speaking of Sadists. What happen with Seifer?"

I rolled me eyes and sighed yet again. "We ran into each other and confessed our undying lust."

My face trying to feign indifference, which I probably failed epically.

"Really? Undying lust?" My devirginized friend said sarcastically.

"Yeah it was just a whole I want you, you want me type deal."

Roxas just shook his head, then layed it against Axel's cheek.

"Chickenwuss."

I would never in life admit it aloud, but a shiver shot up my spine at that.

The lust of my life walked up to the table looking as smug as usual, but actually look like he was in a good mood. Unlike most of the times we used to see each other.

"Fuck are you doing here?" After he lost his good mood I knew I had said it too ignorant.

But it's not like I can help it. Natural reaction when he comes around.

"Who's dick is up your ass now Lamer?" Now he had an attitude.

"Yours, you fucker."

"What is it too big?" Axel coughed aloud, and I just looked at Seifer.

Why in the fuck would you say that?

"No asshole. Your too small and it's pissin' me the fuck off."The pyro tsked a bit, returning to burying his face into Roxas's neck.

"Small? Hmm... You think so do you? Just how small are we talking?"

"Pixie masturbation small."

Roxas rolled his eyes and the red head laughed a bit.

"So how big are you? Cause I'm sure as hell that my 'Pixie' dick is bigger than whatever the hell's in your pants." His eyes glided over me, resting on my zipper.

And despite all he just said I still found my heart beating faster, throat closing up slightly. But I was going to keep my ground.

"You wanna find out?" The smirk that lit up his beautifully scarred face.

The look in his eyes told he would, but before he could say so him self, "No thank you." Roxas spoke slow, as if we wouldn't Understand any other way.

And I think he was just doing this to fuck with me, "This is exactally why your a masochist Hayner."

I wanted to play it of, I honestly did but something wouldn't allow it.

He wanted to yell out my sexual preference.

Fine. I'll yell out his.

"Axel, Roxas loves him some bondage."

Knowing Roxas as well as I do, I knew that he was just redder that his pyro's hair. But I also knew something else. I just provided him with another round of 'mindblowing' sex. How generous I am. But I knew he wasn't going to see it that way.

"Hayner! You fuc-" His lover nipped on his neck, surprising him into silence.

"Potty mouth Roxie. There's children present."

All our eyes turned to stare at the child who probably didn't even know what a potty was.

"I'm almost glad your never gonna have childern." I said with a sigh.

"What and your gonna be a better parent?" Roxas said in his defense.

"Well... Yeah. Sure I'd yell at them and shit, but I wouldn't be-" Some Where fucking the day away.

I knew saying that would be a low blow, so I kept the last part to my self. And it's difficult for me to do that. Really difficult.

"... Your my best friend right?"

The blonde saw that I caught my self and smiled shyly. "Sorry..."

I shook my head. "It's already in the past."

I wasn't one to hold a grudge against a friend... for long anyways. Enemies. Well that's different... but honestly I don't even have one. I have four groups of people: Like, Dislike, Love/Lust and Unimportant. My like category holds my friends of course. My dislikes holds... Well my dislikes, you know like stupid and pregnant bitches. I really don't have to say what golden haired god is in Love/Lust. I mean it's all but obvious. Why else would I put so much effort in him? Unimportant are people that don't make an impression. Point blank.

It's all types of mean and rude, I know. But I wouldn't be Hayner any other way.

"Hey Seifer, ya know!" As Seifer turned to acknowledge his lackey, I rolled my eyes.

Rai was featured as an unimportant.

"Oh. Hey... Where's Fuu?" I can't believe Seifer's actually smiling.

"She went to some store, ya know. Said something about it being 'Girl Stuff', ya know."

I mean Seifer calls me fucking annoying. But how annoying can you be saying 'Ya know' after every fucking sentence?

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"Can't help it, ya know. She's been a bit sick ever since she moved in, ya know."

And that's another thing I don't understand. Why Fuu dates Rai. She's pretty... In that quiet eerie way of hers.

She could get a better guy... A smarter guy... Any other guy... She even dated Seifer for a while, which made me beyond pissed. She has potential to get better guys... Okay I'm going out on a limb here but Rai isn't a horrible guy or anything. He's actually really nice... Loyal, all that shit that makes a good lackey. He's just... Nerve wrecking. I just wanna go up to him and scream, "No! I don't know!" and be done with it. I'm probably gonna end up making a new group, special for him... But probably not for long. I get irritated very quickly.

In fact I was irritated right now. Why you ask? I was just having a conversation with Seifer that probably would have lead to sex... Thus sealing the pact... But, he's talking with that dumbass.

I closed my eyes breathing in deeply, not trying the futile effort to calm down. When I opened my eyes Fuu was there, staring at me. And honestly, I'd be lying if I told you it didn't scare the living shit out of me.

The lavender haired girl just continued to stare, finally blinking after a minute. Her red eyes merely glanced at Seifer then to Rai.

"Let's go." Rai smiled, as happy as could be.

"See ya, ya know." And they left.

I actually could see now why Fuu and Rai worked so well together. No man in their right mind would ever be satisfied with 10 words a day... at max. But that's her prerogative and his problem.

I stood, "Bathroom" and left without throwing so much as a glance at Seifer.

It irks him to be ignored, maybe worst than it irks me. I originally went into the bathroom to piss Seifer off, but then realized that my hands were sticky.

Damn Sea Salt.

So I washed them. Probably twice. What for? I couldn't even tell my self why. And I was far from having OCD.

Turning away from the sink, I stared into the full body mirror. I had the chance to change before coming to meet Sora and 'Lette. I changed my pants to grey skinnys, that were tight but not beyond tight.

Had to be ready incase something goes down. Like with 'Lette...

I had originally planned to pay someone to make trouble, call Pence, and then punch the living shit out of them when he comes in. She'd look shaken, he'd be surprised and I'd tell him to take her home and 'Lette would have her chance to pounce. But turns out, I didn't have to pay someone. I was in the middle of making the deal when that creeper walked up. I texted Pence to hurry up so he could keep 'Lette company, but of course he was talking longer than I expected. And just as I was walking up to give him a intinate taste of my fist, Pence beat me to the punch. But everything worked out anyways...

Shit...

I shook my head, returning to my reflected image.

My dark green hoodie my mom bought it forever ago, this is my first time wearing it. It's actually looks kinda nice. It was long, shaped over my hips, sleeves almost covering my finger tips. The fabric even sank in to fit my curves, which was just slightly strange.

I remember asking her if this was a girl jacket. She shrugged and said, "Does it really matter Honey?"

I would think it mattered, if I was straight. But obviously I'm not. And I think my mom has finally caught on. Which is just a miracle in its self.

I zipped down the jacket to adjust the brown marina underneath. It really wasn't a good idea to wear it, the shirt constantly annoying me because it was rising up to my collar.

How a shirt could do that? I wasn't a genious, so I had no fucking clue.

But fate had it set for the door to open as soon as I started to pull it in place, revealing a confused Seifer.

I guess anyone would be surprised. Probally looks like I'm stripping...

Oh. Fuck.

* * *

A/N: Relaxxxx, I didn't leave you on a cliffy. Lol Khkrazy just though it would be... better to split this in to two chappies for ya... this was originally 3,235 words long...


	14. Chapter 14

Chappie 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Note:** This is still in Hayner's POV

* * *

We just stared at each other for a long time, and as soon as he moved you'd think I didn't want to get layed.

I backed away into a stall, one of the small ones. Seifer just smiled, aquamarine eyes flashing.

I think I almost died at that moment... But then again, it could have been me almost tripping over the toilet.

He stepped in the stall, closing the metal door and of course locking it.

"Out there..." His hands were on the wall, trapping me in.

"I was serious." The blonde leaned into my neck, breath scorching my heated skin.

"About what...?" He smiled against me, pulling back to look me in the eye.

"About guess-a-mesuring your size."

I stilled, gradual blush seeping in.

Is he really serious?

"But only a guess, seeing as we don't have a ruler."

I held my breath as thoese hands reached toward my zipper, I don't even have a clue when I closed my eyes.

Seifer's unmistakeable laugh reached my ears.

My eyes snapped open, face heating even more.

For all the shit I talk, it was embarassing to show Seifer my inexperience. Beyond embarassing.

His cocky smile was already in place.

"What? You scared?"

My automatic response? "No asshole!"

The scarred blonde just got cockier with answer.

"No...?" His hands was flat on my stomach, far below the marina I forgot to pull down. "Your trembling, Chickenwuss."

Considering a sexy man's cornering you in a stall.

"Eyes wide... Breath quickening... Backed aganist a wall with no escape..." My tounge ran across my suddenly dry lips. "Hmm...? Looks like your scared to me..."

I was about to tell him off, "Unless, something else is on your mind..."

The "something" he was suggesting hit me right then and there... almost as much as the dark sultry tone.

I'm guessing the shock showed on my face, which didn't help me in the slightest.

"Oh... So it is something else?" Although he doesn't even sound the slightest surprised. "Care to share?"

Oh... This bastard. This fucking bastard.

"Cause you can tell me-"

"Oh shut up!" It didn't come out as strong as I wanted to be. Instead it was a panting mess. I absolutely did not whimper.

"Come on Chickenwuss, some people whimper when they're afraid."

"Oh you fucker..."

He smiled, "Well, if you really want to..."

I let out a forceful sigh, laying my head aganist the cool tile, "Your a complete dick."

"I'm Seme for a reason."

I cut my self off from calling him a dick again.

"What do you want Seifer?"

I literly get exausted from arguing with this man... Or maybe that's just the exaustion from arousal? Whatever, I have more important shit to deal with right now. Like the blonde hovering over me... Which isn't a bad thing... just a bad place...

"Exactally what I want?"

I just looked at him. I wasn't going to repeat my self.

"You, completely naked, bending aganist some surface -I'm not picky- whimpering, panting, begging... Screaming. As I insert my phallus into your anus."

My eyes widened a bit more as I continued to stare at him.

'Cause really, what in the fuck do you say to that?

Oh yes, insert you penai in to my anus.

"I told you what I want. Now it's your turn." And the silence after that told me he actually wanted an answer.

"I want you... to let me leave." Something was off with me today, none of my insults seemed to piss him off...

"Tell me what you really want." His body was closer to mine, about as close you can get without touching. I could literly feel his body heat through his clothes.

"You know... This is bordering rape."

"You're avoiding the question."

I was avoiding the question. And for what reason? I didn't want to fuck Seifer in this bathroom. A public bathroom at that. I mean, a private bathroom? Well yeah. But I don't think I'm really into that dirty sex thing.

So my next words were a bit confusing to me, "What I was waiting for all along." I was also confused as to why my voice was hushed.

"Hmm... What were you waiting for?"

I visibly shivered almost enough to be called violent. But his voice... I hope he never finds out I practially jizz for that lazy tone.

"For you to rip my clothes off, throw me aganist a wall and fuck me till I'm sore."

Since we were so being discriptive today... might as well pull out all the stops.

"Till your sore? I was thinking more along the lines numb..."

Numb? Is that even possiable.

"But you want sore, that can be arranged..." His lips were on mine in an instant, rough with a hint of playful banter just like our brawls. His hands were drifting up and all over me, his tounge practically raping mine. He broke his lips away, probally to hear me make a fool of myself. I did not dissapoint.

"Mmmng... You fucking asshole..." I couldn't seem like a total uke.

"In a minute."

I was surprised, I thought he would dissmiss it not turn it into some sexual innuendo.

"I didn't mean it like that..."

"But it is, Lamer."

I hate that I'm blushing so much... can't you pass out from that?

There was a sound of the bathroom door opening.

"Hayner...?"

"Yeah." I wanted to sigh but it was way to awkward when Seifer was just this far in me space.

"Sora said he called you... Are you okay in there...?" I was pretty sure if my tormentor wasn't in the way, I'd see his feet in front of the stall.

"You didn't fall in again did you?"

Seifer raised a eyebrow, and it felt like deja vu. Fuckin' blush.

"That was when I was like eight..." I refrained from screaming in the scarred blonde's face.

"Oh... You sure?"

And to make matters worse, "Yeah. It's cool, Chickenwuss is with me."

Silence.

"Seifer...?"

"The one and only."

Roxas murmured something that sounded incredibly close to, "Mit." And I honestly wouldn't put it past him.

"Sora asked if you wanted to go to the restaurant?" Roxas was still murmuring.

"Sure..."

Seifer nodded in confemation even before I asked him.

Wait... Wasn't Kairi at that dinner? Oh the fun...

* * *

A/N: I have the next chappie for you hopefully soon... hopefully being the operative word... lolz... Review...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own... my god... I'm getting tired of writing this.

* * *

The walk was deathly quiet.

Pence wasn't talking, which was really strange. He'd usually be rattling off about some new program he downloaded. In truth I haven't seen him since that whole Kairi's whoring moment.

I sucked my teeth.

Bitch. God I fuckin' hate her.

I'm not glad that she slept with Riku, but at least it finally got Sora to his senses.

My leg started to vibrate. I dug my phone out and read the text that was unsurprisingly from Hayner.

_Going to dinner with Seifer and rest of the gang. But just fucking guess who's there? _

I smiled.

Wish I was there... It's probably Riku... So he and Sora finally made up.

I smiled softened.

Wait... It's a mad statement... So it couldn't be Riku. Maybe it's Hay's Ex? That is if Hay had an Ex...

I was truly baffled. Cause seriously, who the fuck could it be? I know it wasn't Kairi cause Sora was about ready to strangle her. Unless they ran into her there...

So I replied like any good friend would.

_Don't tell me you met your idol... SANTA CLAUSE!_

I snickered after I sent it...

Wonder what he will say?

Almost immediate response:

_Fucking serious? No... I would never aspire to be this bitch... Though she is supposed to be as big as santa..._

So it is Kairi.

_What did you guys meet her there?_

I looked up.

Pence a little ways away from me. I caught his arm in mine, going back to the perfectly timed text message.

It's not my fault that Hayner had perfect timing.

_I don't think Sora and Riku met her there... We're not there yet._

Explains his frustration.

_Want Pence and I to come for moral support?_

I legitimately looked up for a second, at Pence of course and my phone rang again.

_Naw... I'll be cool, plus you and Pence are finally alone..._

I blushed massively, quickly looking up to see if Pence saw the message.

He was staring at the stars.

Good... It would be really awkward to explain.

_Yeah we're alone... but nothing's really happening._

The full truth in these words made me sad.

Really, what was I expecting? For him to sweep me off my feet and proclaim his undying love? From the way it was going already it was un-fucking-likely.

New message.

_That's because you're steady texting me. Now get up off your ass and make him fuck you dammit!_

I could have laughed, I almost chocked trying to hold it back, but it would have drawn Pence's attention. And that's not what I need right now.

I answered back with:

_Likewise. Go get some Seifer._

I knew he probably wouldn't appreciate me saying that, but that's all him.

I slid the phone back into my pocket.

I had to think of something to get his attention. Think... Think...

I followed the course of his eyes, lead me to the night's sky.

"The stars are pretty tonight." My voice seemed to snap him out of whatever he was thinking about.

"What?"

I smiled the smile I practiced so many times in the mirror.

"The stars. You were staring at them so hard I though you might be trying to create one."

I mentally face palmed my self.

What type of line is that?

But it made Pence smile, none the less.

"No," The almost never present smile still gracing his face, "Not create... Just remember."

It seems that his smile was contagious.

"Remember...? So your interested in astronomy now?"

As soon as I saw Pence's thinking face I patted my self on the back.

"Yeah. I was just staring at the sky one day and it just blew my mind... All those stars."

Pence was just amazing... especially when he talked about something new he was interested in.

His chocolate orbs would light up like a kid in a candy store... Or in his case, a nerd in a appliance store.

"You know, every star is said to be another world." I couldn't help looking straight into his eyes.

"You believe that?"

He shrugged.

"Why not? I Don't see why I can't. It'll probably get affirmed one day, and when it does I won't believe it anymore."

That's one of the things I really love about him. His nonchalant attitude.

"Do you have a telescope?"

He nodded, "Came in the mail last week. Almost set up."

Oh... That's probably why I haven't seen him lately.

"That's cool. I heard telescopes don't usually take long to set up... The small ones anyway... Did you get a big one?"

That's right Olette, make him invite you over.

"... I suppose. Not really sure, didn't finish assembling it yet."

I hummed, knowing what was coming next.

"Hey," I tried to hide my victory smile, "Do you wanna go see it?"

A tiny bit of my smile creeped out when I answered, "Sure."

We turned a corner.

Good thing he was paying attention cause I sure a hell wasn't.

"Olette... Are you really okay?"

Huh?

"What?"

"Are you okay? That guy... He really shook up up..."

Oh... That...

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's not like it hasn't happened before."

He stopped, ultimately stopping me with him.

"This happened before?"

He really looked concerned... For his friend.

But I won't let that get me down. I'm a girl that's his friend, and soon there won't be a space or words in between the two.

"The other guys weren't nearly as creepy." Or straight forward.

I need to get our conversation off this...

"Where'd you learn to punch like that?"

The corners of his lips were slightly up turned, but other than that his face returned back to default.

"Virtual Boxing."

I laughed, "Of course it was."

We walked up his front steps, my arms still linked to his as he searched for the key.

"I don't remember your house ever being this far away."

He unlocked the door and ushered me inside.

"That's because you usually don't walk here."

His words triggered something. Something important.

"Oh no! My car!"

My face must have been a sight, cause he legit laughed but stopped quickly after.

"Sorry... We can go get it later. Promise."

I removed my shoes leaving them by the door like I always do.

"Okay. So where is this beautiful monstrosity of a telescope?"

His eyes lead up stairs.

"My room."

I placed my purse on the couch, and when he wasn't looking, my phone too.

No interruptions.

For once I was glad for wearing a dress... A short tight dress.

Let me stop, I sound like a five dollar Kairi whore.

I shook my head as I grabbed on to his, surprisingly, slightly muscular forearm, letting him lead me to his room.

* * *

A/N: I think I said "I" to many times... gah... whateve... So next chappie is going to be the restaurant scene with Sora, Riku and Kairi. The chapter after that would be the restaurant scene with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Axel, Hayner and Seifer... and if I feel up to more Kairi bashing (which I probably will), the chapter after that would be a more of the restaurant.

**Question of the Century: **Should I write a lemon for PenLette? And how descriptive? I don't have a problem with writing one it's just that this is a yaoi and some people gag at M/F lemons.

I'm going to try and finish up this story in... 7 chapters is what I counted in my head. Who knows, it might be more (which is most likely), it definitely won't be less.

Okiess, I'll update when I update. Which is probably sooner than later.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sora POV

Disclaimer: I own the plot not the characters.

* * *

"How long are we gonna wait for this fucking table..." Riku murmured from behind me, slight siver running up my spine.

"I don't know," Started Kairi, "Sora here ordered a bigger table so we can all fit."

I sighed looking over the restaurant.

We decided on a slightly classy choice, Olive Garden. And yes, even in this waste of a town there is a Olive Garden.

Which in turn isn't too strange considering that there's a Mall now, since we have more than 30 people living here.

"We all?" Was Riku's low, slightly annoyed tone bringing me back to the present. "Who is we all?"

Kairi sighed resting her head on my shoulder, arms still clutching mine.

I sighed while I looked over my free shoulder at Riku.

"Well, I invited some of the gang."

So it wouldn't be tOo awkward. Because yes, I was still pissed at Kairi.

The thoughts of sweet vengeful demise still lingered, not far from the surface of my mind and had no chance of ever going away as long as she clinging to me.

"Oh... So like Roxas, Hayner, Axel, Olette and Pence."

I shook my head.

"No Olette and Pence."

Then I remembered.

"But Seifer is."

It felt like a pause in the air.

"Wait. Seifer?" They both answered at the same time, Riku with bored amusement and Kairi with... anticipation.

"Umm... Yeah. Apparently Hayner invited him."

The silverette raised his eyebrows at this.

"Well, this town never ceases to amaze me... or bore me."

I laughed at that.

I wonder how amusing he would find our pact...?

Kairi shifted, reminding me of my wardrobe change.

I've gotten use to the shirt but these skinnys... but my god. Why are they so fucking tight? And so damn low. It's good that I shave so it's not all hairy but still, how do girls do it? ...Yeah they don't have extra parts... Or at least most of them don't.

I chuckeled at my self at that.

Extra parts.

"Sora?"

I looked down at the pregnant redhead, remembering she was there... clutching my arm.

"The table's ready."

I looked up at the waiter, who was waiting patiently.

Well shit. Was I really that spaced out?

I lead Kairi along, Riku trailing at his own pace behind us.

Of course since this is a small town we drew stares, but I really wasn't concerned with that.

Kairi was the one the were really staring at so... Fuck it.

I mentally shrugged.

It was cruel, yes, but so was fucking Riku. I'm not looking to pay her back, I just wanna embarrass her a little. Which in part is why I called the gang. Well... I actually really needed Hayner to come, though Roxas and Axel are welcome too. But now that Seifer's comming.

I smiled.

Oh this was gonna be a riot.

"Your seats." Announced the waiter as he presented us with a booth, close enough to the life of the restaurant.

This time I let my smile show, the devious one... The one that only Riku can pick out from the rest.

"Thank you." I said to the waiter, playing it off for Kairi's sake...

Okay lie... For the sake of Kairi not to find out.

We sat at the long dinner table that was just a touch obnoxious.

There were going to at least be seven of us, not a whole fucking family.

The table cloth was pretty though, a pure white with blue flowers running through out it. I looked up to see Riku seated infront of me, and of course Kairi was beside me still clutching my fucking arm. Which was really starting to make me annoyed. I mean honestly does she need to cling.

Whatever it's not really important.

"So..." Riku started with obnoxiously, trowing me a smile, "How long are we gonna wait for these people anyways?"

I shrugged, "I guess till whenever they get here."

The red head sighed from beside me.

"You mind if I order before hand? I'm a bit hungry."

She laughed lightly at her pregnancy joke. And I almost joined her if a statement didn't slip into my mind.

_Hmm... Worked up quite a appetite there, huh?_

A grimacing smile plastered it's self instead.

"Sure. Go ahead." A bit of my temper slipped in through my tone.

It was strange though. I always used to be able to hold my temper. Hmm... I guess it's different cause I've never been in a situation like this before.

Kairi blushed.

"Well... I'd feel kinda strange eating alone... Hey Riku you wanna order with me?"

Anger.

Should he be hungry? Did he work up that much of a appitite?

A snapshot of their... flashed in my mind.

"Ugh..."

Though the sound wasn't supposed to be audiable, I literally could not give a fuck.

Riku seemed to think over it for a second, and I know he was gonna say yes. Until he looked at me.

Silver eyebrows raised.

"No... I'm cool..." Riku just kept staring at me after that, with that unreadable face of his.

Well he could obviously see my discomfort.

I sighed.

What am I so angry for? ... Wrong question... How could I allow myself to get to angry? ... Again wrong question. You know... I should be angry. She fucking slept with Riku. And I don't care if he suggested it first... okay maybe a little... but Riku isn't the type of guy to do something like that. And he didn't know the bitch was pregnant, so it's her fault for fucking around when she knows she's pregnant and hungry... Like she doesn't do that on the daily.

Out the corner of my eye, a saw something click in the hers.

"Aww, why not?"

She was troubling a settled matter... And troubling my temper.

"You can't tell me you're not hungry."

And that's when it happened.

I shoved her arm away from me, a pure sneer etched in my face. I stood, the chair screaching behind me, and I looked from between the both of them. Kairi looked confused, which I made me kinda mad and Riku had a mildly surprised look on his, which I kinda was expecting.

My eyes closed and I took a deep calming breath.

I was about to do something really out of character, but you know what-

"Look at all the fucks I give!" I made an obnoxious hand sweeping motion.

The majority of the resturant... Well, the resturant became silent.

The redhead looked up at me, confused like.

"Sora... You're making a scene-""No, you're making a scene!"

... I was making a scene, but I had to set somethings straight.

"Fuck you, Fuck this-" My hands waved around a bit crazed. "-act. Fuck you for sleeping with Riku. Fuck you for being a bitch. And just... Fuck you."

Yes... I put her on blast... cause Hayner and them were taking too long.

Her face was a sight. Her eyes were wide, mouth slightly gaped and tears welling up in her eyes.

Shit I need to leave... I turned to face Riku, his expression making me feel better.

It was simple. Eyebrow slightly raised and a small smirk playing on his lips. Basically it was the impressed "Well damn" look.

I sighed loudly, "I'm going to the bathroom."

There was no call for "Sora" after me.

Hmm... Maybe I should get angrier more often.

* * *

A/N: Yeahhhh... this was kind of a bull shit chapter so I don't give a fuck if you flame lol. This chappie is actually highlighted around the line "Look at all the fucks I give." lol, joke between Biersack fans lol. Yeah... so due to the fact that I'm going to be a junior next year I'm trying to finish up all my fanfics and maybe just focus on one or two then... so this should be done in about... Six chapters. This is how I think they're gonna be ordered. AkuRoku fluff, Seiner fluff, Penlette Lemon (yes I'm gonna do one), SoRiku Lemon, AkuRoku Lemon? (Should I put another in there?), And Massive Seiner Lemon. *smiles* I might do an epilogue... which would make it seven chapters... lol i don't know. What do you think?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Roxas POV

(Though I know it was supposed to be Hayner's... *sad face* I feel bad now...)

Disclaimer: I own nothing... and by nothing I just mean the characters and their names.

* * *

"Damn Hayner. What the fuck was that?"

I had finally managed to walk a bit faster, secluding us from Seifer and Axel.

"That... Was me... keeping my end of the pact." The violent blonde spoke slowly, shoving his hands lazily in his pocket.

"But for fucking seriously, in a public bathroom?"

Hayner shrugged. "Hey, when you're in the mood, you're in the mood." His sentence paused. "And who the fuck said we we're about to fuck?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"No one," I said dryly, "No one at all."

He nodded, even though he knew the voice of sarcasim. "You're damn right nobody."

(Lol... It wasn't meant to be that way)

"Hmm... Didn't seem that way to me..."

Hayner's steps slowed and he stood to stare at me for a moment.

"... Shut up."

I snicked slightly, and waited for him to catch up with me again.

"Hmm... So, what about you? How did it go?"

I blushed. "How did what go...?"

Damn I knew where this was getting.

"Aww, don't tell me you forgot Roxie?"

I slightly jumped at the voice and the hand around my waist accompaning it. I would be beyond stupid if I didn't know that was Axel... almost like that girl... Dumb bitch.

"Yeah Roxie. Don't tell me you forgot." I sent a glare Hayner's way, noticing that Seifer was stroling casually beside him.

"Ehh... Fuck you guys."

Hayner laughed and shook his head. "No thanks. That's why you have Axel."

The smile that accompanyed it was too innocent. A smile soon wiped away replaced with a blush when I heard Seifer murmur something.

"Why the hell is it taking us so long to get there?" My bestie pronounced changing the subject.

"Maybe because we too the long way... Gotta learn to think Lamer."

And what was his immediate response?

"Oh, shut the fuck up. It's not like you use you're fuckin' noggin half the time."

Seifer stopped. "Me? Not using my noggin? See Lamer this is why I tell you to think."

When Hayner whirled around all I could do was sigh.

Of course they would end up fighting.

"And this is why I tell you to shut the fuck up!"

Axel stopped us, and turned to watch the show. "And that's why I don't. I do shit people tell me, cause I have my own brain."

I blinked at that... Hayner was gonna say something dumb.

"Oh, so you mean the brain in your penis?"

I sighed with a shake of my head.

Of course he would say something like that.

Axel was smiling though, right in time with Seifer's signature one.

"Yes that's exactally what I mean. You should know how big my brain is-"

"Okay! Can we like go now..." I half screamed, drawing their attentions to me.

Hayner sighed.

"Whatever." The violent blonde shrugged and started walking, pushing past us.

A bigger smirk lit up Seifer's face, and he trailed behind him at a slightly slower pace.

"You know..." The pyro started off, urging us forward, "Their fighting makes each other hot."

I blinked.

"What?"

He chuckeled. "Hot. For each other..."

My silence told him I was still kinda lost.

"You know, hot... Arousal, lust, wanton, hard-"

"Okay I get the point." I blushed.

Sure Axel tell me this about my best friend.

"Hmm, you sure? I could explain more..."

I shook my head, blush steadily spreading because of the hand in my back pocket...

"Your explaining sucks."

He wiggled his fingers. "Maybe... But I'll tell you anyway."

My eyes rolled slightly a bit to dramatic, guess Hayner really is my best friend.

"What I was trying to say was that when they get off on fighting each other."

The face I made must have been funny, or just obnoxious, because Axel started laughing.

I nudged him in the side, hard. "Did you really have to tell me that?"

He shrugged, "Yes and no."

I sighed. "You're impossiable."

"Well I am Axel." He said cockly.

"Whatever." I said trying to ignore him, which is kinda hard considering the hand on my ass.

"Roxie... Can I say one more thing..."

"No."

Did he want to scar me for life?

"The hard they fight is the harder they'll-"

"Eww! No! Why the hell would you tell me that!"

I think I was screaming... But does that really matter?

"Tell you what? I didn't even finish my sentence."

"Well it was pretty obvious what you were gonna say."

The redhead shrugged again. "Okay then. They'll fuck."

All I could do was glare at Axel and try not to let my vivid imagination personify those words.

"You're such a dick."

"But I'm your dick."

My face was deadpanned. "That was really corny."

He shrugged. "Hey, everything in life can't be flashy."

"Yeah whatever."

"Mhmm, bet you won't be screaming that later."

I blushed, feeling slightly warm at the words but my stubborness got the best of me.

"Yeah. Whatever."

His hand gripped gripped my ass and I squeaked. His chuckle made me shiver into his side.

"Let's just get to the restaurant."

Axel's smile was as bright as his hair and as lecturous as his hands. "Whatever my Roxie wants."

* * *

A/N: Another random ass chapter... that is written up in the wrong order, this was supposed to be Hay's Chappie... Whateve he'll get the next one lol... Okay, so I'm finally starting to get this fanfic out of the way. So this is what I'm certian is gonna happen.

Oh And sorry for all the confusion about how it said I posted the chapter... and it wasn't... i don't know what in the fuck happened with that but whatever it's in the past.

Hayner POV next... and Kairi's there *bitch smile* Oh the joy. After that is Olette... I think, lol and her chappie might be a bit long cause I'm gonna put regular shit with the lemon. After Lettes' chappie comes Sora and I think that chapter is gonna be a lemon, very certain in fact. After that is Roxas again, and who know's what I'm gonna do for that. I might have Axel go to town on Kairi. * shrugs* Idk. Then Last but not least will be the long ass chapter of Seiner! lol Finally right. I have to write up a special lemon for that.

Okiess. this my general plan that might be subject to change.

Question's, Suggestions (if you want), Reviews all welcome. Flames? lol What the heck, them too.

Okiess Peacie Peacie XD


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hayner's POV

Disclaimer: I own the words surrounding their names.

* * *

"Where the hell's Sora?" I said much angrier than I intended.

Riku and the pregnant bitch, Kairi, looked up from their spots at the obnoxiously long table.

How many fucking people was Sora expecting?

"Bathroom." Announced Riku, disturbing my musings. His small smirk wasn't unmissed by me. And a Riku with expressions is a big deal.

So I assessed the situation.

Sora's at the bathroom, Riku's smirking and Kairi's... I looked over at the dejected redhead, dead to all around her.

Well damn... What did ya do Sora? Did I really miss him exploding in her face? Shit!

I was a bit pissed about that.

It must have really been something, judging by the glances everyone keeps sneeking our table.

I shook my head.

That doesn't matter right now. I came here for one reason only... Yes I came for Sora too but mainly to embarrass the fuck outta Kairi.

Axel calmly strode past us, flopping into the chair next to Riku, pulling Roxas down into his lap. He was already smirking, not widely, but enough for me to know that this is why he came.

And I have to admit, he got a good seat too.

I really didn't wanna look back at Seifer, though I did it anyway.

He was leaning against a near by pillar, arms crossed, shoulder's tense and face eeriely void... of everything. Eyes looking straight at me. He knew this was gonna be a minute, and was prepared to wait. Paitently or impaitently, but wait.

My gaze once returned back to Kairi.

"Hey."

No response.

"Hey."

Nothing.

I banged my fist down on the table and lo and behold she jumped. Slightly.

"The fuck happened to you?" I asked gruff and annoyed.

She just sat there, like I didn't even exist let alone just say something. But some how I knew she heard me.

"Ohh... So it looks like Sora finally found his sense and ended this bullshit."

She finally looked up a me, eyes angry, but I didn't give a fuck. Let her get angry, it's much more enjoyable for me that way.

"Seriously Hayner, don't come tome with this shit. I'm not in the mood. I know what I've done..."

"You're not in the mood. You know what you've done." I wasn't mocking to make fun, I was trying for an condescending air.

"I'm only coming to you with the shit you've brung on yourself. So I don't give five fucks if you're 'Not in the mood'. I don't even give two. Besides," I took to leaning my arm on her chair. "We all know what you've done. Fuck! The whole damn town let alone this fuckin' Olive Garden know's what you've done." I was letting my anger rise... and that really wouldn't work well for me. My anger carries me to a place... that's not necessarily too kosher for pregnant females.

"So you think you've fucked around and now everything's okay because you've changed your ways." I made sure my face was dead panned.

"The world doesn't revolve around you, or any of us for that matter. It's circles the fucking sun-"

"I know that-"

"No, You don't know!"

Axel chucled at that.

"You just can fuck shit up and expect it to all go back to normal just cause you're done."

Then I noticed something... Everything was quiet... yes there was some white noise here and there but it was silent for the most part. That and I felt eyes.

And when I looked around I noticed that most of the surrounding tables had their eyes on us. Not that that fazed me in anyway, it just made the goal that much sweeter.

"Now that we have a considerable audience, let's explore exactly what you did."

Her eyes widened, not obnoxiously but enough to know that this would most likely be her breaking point. Not suicidally or anything, just the breaking point for her anger.

"So first you came on to Pence and then went off to fuck Riku- and I still don't believe you about the not finishing thing." I paused to look over at Riku. "No offense."

He shrugged. "Taken. But hey, I wouldn't believe myself."

Back to her.

"And as you're fucking Riku, and I know you knew that Sora was mad for him, you were also carring another man's baby. That's _not_ Seifer's."

Just saying that almost set me off. But I couldn't be doing that. Because in better judgement - and since I'm not fighting that blonde belie shirted sex god- and since that's not clouded over, I don't wanna start a fight in the resturant with a pregnant bitch, fuckin' shit up that I'll have to pay for. No. That doesn't sit tight with me.

I was tapped on the shoulder, and when I turned I saw a waiter, his face was flushed. It was kind of adorable, in the kid brother sort of way.

"Ummm... Is there anything you would like to order sir...?" The mohawked blonde was averting his eyes in slight... Or just plain embarassment.

I gave him a once over, simpily and honest to god only looking for his name tag.

"Hmm..." I looked him back in the eye, the surrounding face flesh totally red, he looked about ready to have a nose bleed.

"Some of that Lasanga... And what's your name?"

That seemed to snap him out of stupitor, because he nodded and scribbled on his note pad before obliging me.

"Demyx, sir."

I smiled, "Hayner, nice to meet ya." And I have him another smile, a totally friendly 'Thanks little brother' one.

And as soon as he scurries away, then comes the problem.

"The fuck was that Lamer?" Seifer hissed from beside me.

"The fuck was what?"

His eyes were angry when I met them. "That Lamer. That."

I just stared at him. That what?

The fustrated struggler huffed out a sigh. "The fuckin blonde!"

Ohhh... "What about him?"

"You were fuckin checking him out!"

The fuck! "When the fuck did I do that?"

He scoffed. "Don't play innocent Lamer. It never suited you."

Well! That was a blow to my fucking pride.

"Well don't play the fucking Alpha male. You don't quite fit the part and never fucking will, so hop the fuck off." He snapped my temper right in half, and as my fist banged down on the table I remembered where I was. And resturant fights weren't on my list today.

"Leave me alone. I'm not gonna fight you here."

I sighed loudly, once again turning my attention back to the pregnant bitch.

"I forgot exactally what I was yelling at you about..."

I used my hand to tally my thoughts.

"Pence, Riku, Xem-... Somethong or other and Seifer..." Oh yeah... That's where I left off.

"Speaking of that asshole." I leaned in real close. "You didn't fuck him did you?"

My tone was sardonic. I was gonna act like a straight up ass.

"I mean it's not a secret that you like sex. And you guys technically... dated." I felt nauseous at that word.

"I mean you fucked Riku, and tried to get Pence. I mean it's only naturally to fuck your boyfriend, even if he's getting second's... third's... forth's."

Her head swiveled around, outraged.

"I never-!" "Oh! So you didn't make a go for his belt. I bet that hurts his pride."

"My pride's fucking fine thanks." I ignored Seifer's outburst.

"Hmm, that just won't do. How about if I make it up to you?" All the white noise at the table just stopped.

Kairi's eyes widened in embarassed shock, or so it looked.

"I'm reasonablly big. Bet you could have a world of fun on that." I smiled my 'I know I'm a dick' smirk, one that I admiditally picked up from Seifer.

"What do ya s-" My cheek felt hot as my neck snapped to the side, sharp sting following shortly after.

She had a pretty hard slap for a chic, and a pregnant one at that.

My smirk never lost it's consistancy and I leant back from her, before I lost my temper.

"How admraiable. Guarding your chasity with such zeal." My sarcasim was right on point.

And honestly, this was starting to be a bit much, even for me. So I decided to just to let it go.

"Alright," I sighed once again. "I'm done."

Pause.

"Just remember. Next time you do shit that effect's me and mine, I will fuck up you and your's."

The waiter couldn't have returned at a better time.

"I've I got all of you're food right here. Three cheese Ravoli, Chicken Scampi, Ceascar salad, Supreme Pizza with Olives and Lasanga Classico."

The food was set down in front of each person and I couldn't help but noticing there was none placed for Kairi.

She just looked dejected, angry... and hungry.

I felt the unfamiliar tug of... kindness. The longer I looked at her, the harder it was for me to be a dick.

Ugh.

I slid the steaming plate of deliciousness over to her and thrust a fork in the center. "Here. Eat."

She looked up with surprise and suspicious confusion.

"Eat the damn Lasanga, you're too fuckin' skinny."

After a while she gave me a small smile. "Thanks." I grunted in response.

Is this the reason Sora was buddy buddy?

I'm guessing I let her off the hook easy cause she didn't fuck Seifer and then refused me. The Pence deal is Olette's problem, and Sora already dealt with his.

And before I knew or could stop myself I was handing out advice.

"Hey, stay true to your man and wait for him. If you can do that... I atleast can promise not to say anything."

The tears that welled in her eyes didn't even piss me off and when she put her arms around me, I didn't shrugg her must be seriously wrong with me... but I decided to blame it on the fact that she was getting pregnancy pity, not because I was getting soft.

My eyes started to wander, not really surprised at the things I saw.

Shock, plastered on everyone's faces. Even Axel. And Riku too. Seifer on the other hand, was a mix of emotions. The most prominant was the aura of anger.

Ehhh... And I have to deal with that. The blonde looked about ready to rip me apart... and not in the good way.

A sudder of excitement surged through me and I mentally shook my head at myself.

Masochist.

It was really a shame but I wanted him to snap on me... and at that moment an idea came to mind.

I dug into my pocket and pulled out some of my glittering, gold colored, dimond shaped currency, placing it on the table.

"Roxas, can you make sure Demyx gets this munny? It's for the Lasanga."

When all the seated males raised their eyebrows, I knew that Seifer's temper had just been kicked up a couple notches.

So when I turned I wasn't really surprised that Seifer was already making his way through the resturant.

I smirked at his retreating figure, following at a much leisurely pace.

Tonight is the night.

* * *

A/N: Well I finally brought you people this chapter... and sorry for the wait... I blame it on how I writ the chapter the first time around and it really sucked... more than this one does now lol... Well reviews, flames and all that jazz. I accept them all.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Olette POV

Disclaimer: I don't own this world for the most part or the characters.

* * *

Pence was sitting at his desk, bright over head lamp on, focusing on whatever the hell was with that telescope. I, on the other hand, was sitting on the end of his bed... bored out of my damn mind.

Like Pence, I'm here in your room, on your bed... basically waiting for you. Not like that, though I wanted it to be like that.

I sighed mentally.

Well, time to make a move.

I got up, moving to the side of his desk and not over his shoulder.

That annoys him... it's kinda cute actually. Ugh, focus!

"Is there anything you need help with over here?"

He spared me a short glance.

"Umm... Yeah. Can you hand me the Right Ascension Axis Lock?"

Huh? "Yeah... I... don't know what that is..."

The raven haired male looked up at me, just smiling. And not that know-it-all one either.

"It's that one?" He said pointing over to some of the few pieces left to construct.

"Ummm... That's not really helping me." I said with a laugh.

"Okay, it looks like a cylinder with a circular axis round about the mid center."

And when I looked back it was like staring me back in the face.

"Oh... I feel dumb..." My laugh was short and embarrassed, as I handed him the piece.

Pence took my hand-well my fingers in his palm, and looked me in the eyes... he actually looked kinda angry.

"You're not dumb." He said with in a serious tone.

"Yeah I am." My laugh louder this time, "It was sitting right there... I think it even had a label."

I was joking of course... I had no idea in hell if it had a label. Knowing me, it probably did.

"Olette. You're not dumb."

Ummm... I took a actual moment to look at his expression. He was serious, and a bit angry still.

"Okay. I'm not dumb." Giving in with a sigh.

"I'm serious."

"I know."

Pence stared at me for a minute.

"You're one of the smartest girls I know."

I rolled my eyes overly dramatic... Hayner's fault...

"I'm one of the only girls you know."

His face deadpanned. "Olette. I'm being serious."

"So am I."

We stared at each other, trying to see who would be the first one to break. Of course it was me, being the peace keeper and all.

"Alright. Fine." I pouted slightly, "I'm not dumb, in fact I'm one of the smartest girls you know."

"Why do you sound so sarcastic?"

"I'm not being sarcastic, I'm just repeating what you said." Or at least I didn't think I was being sarcastic...

"Okay then. So you don't believe me?"

I sighed aloud, rounding the desk to pat then rub his back. "I'm not saying that I don't believe you, cause I know you would never lie to me... it's just..."

Before I knew it I had walked away from him, sitting back on his bed. Damn my legs.

"It's just what?"

"People have personal views about themselves different from others who perrceive them." That was one of the nice ways of putting 'I'm not that girl'. I mean, I'm trying to seduce the man for fucks sake.

"Olette, I perceive you just the same as everyone else does."

I mentally scoffed.

Yeah that's right. Like a friend.

"You're smart, pretty," And I even think it was a bit pathetic that I blushed at that, " Witty, loyal, kind... All the attributes of a good person."

Heh, you forgot sneaky, deceitful, selfish, insecure and just plain bitchy... characteristics of an ugly person.

"Well... That's-" Not really me.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply.

Every person has two sides.

"Let's just focus on building this monster-scope." I said with a slightly strained smile, trying to seem normal.

The road to revealing my inner self isn't how I'm gonna get in his pants, at all. Nor is it self pity.

Nor? What era am I in again?

I shook my head slightly, not to draw attention to my self.

Ironic right?

Good thing Pence knows when to let things go, because then he started to apply the right assec-whatever the damn piece is called, to the rest of the telescope.

Sighing yet again, I looked around the room trying to find something to use to my advantage.

But really, what am I gonna find in this genius' room?

Zip. Zilch. Nothing. Nada. Need I go on?

I sighed aloud, flopping my torso back on the bed.

Hmm... Soft.

"Your bed's comfy."

Pence chuckled smiling softly, without breaking too much of his concentration.

"I remember you saying that before."

"Hmm... Me too... It's just different this time."

He swiveled around in the chair.

"So you're saying that I can't wash my sheets?"

I nodded, "That's exactly what I'm saying."

He turned back around to the half assembeled telescope throwing in a, "Weird girl."

Geez. Now he thinks I'm weird... Well I'd call my self weird too if I told my self not to wash my sheets.

"Weird boy."

He actually laughed at that. Like, really full out laughed. I, watching the whole thing, never seen something more bizarre. When he finished dying in his chair, probably to some private joke of his, he just sighed like this was some normal occurence.

What the hell was that all about?

"You have no idea..." He murmured.

I blinked, "What?"

Did I say that out loud?

Pence shook his head... to my question.

"So what was the joke?"

He stilled for a moment.

"... Joke?"

At this, I laughed.

"Yes smart one. What you were just laughing at, what was the joke?"

Pence smiled- that looked dangerously close to a smirk- and raised an eyebrow, "Wouldn't you like to know..."

I fucking chocked. On what? I don't know, I'm guessing my own breath. I just did.

My face must have been a sight because the dark haired genius chuckled a bit.

"Weird girl." He smiled, turning back to the telescope.

"I'm almost done," Pause, "If you want we can look through it together when I'm done?"

I sighed, again, smiling at just how ironic this whole situation was.

"What else would I be waiting around here for?" My tone straining to be playful.

Because I totally don't want in your pants or anything. I'm just sitting on your bed wearing this whore dress for fun.

For the next few minutes we basked in silence and not the awkward kind either, thank fuck. I stared at his ceiling while he put the finishing touches to his baby.

"You finished yet?"

"No-pe." Was his distracted response.

One.

Two.

Three.

"Now...?"

A male chuckle.

"No, but soon. Just a few loose ends to tie up."

I wanted to mess with him a bit more, but I already felt a bit guilty for unsuccessfully fucking with his head already. So I waited, which I was starting to do alot of actually.

"Done."

When I sat up, which was almost immidaetly, Pence was just a picture of kodac happiness.

The telescope was a beauty alright, most likely top of the line. Which would make sense, because really who wants to waste their money on a crappy telescope?

"Come on, can't see out of it all the way over there." The raven haired make joked.

I climbed off the bed stood behind him as he set it up by the windows.

It was not that I took the time to actually admire his outfit, seeing as though there's no pervert to punch... or the fact that might actually be caught drooling.

He was back to wearing random jerseys again, though this one was about some random Twilight Town team, I don't know what sport. It was a pretty mix of royal blue and white.

And did I mention that he has muscles?

All that baby fat from his younger years melted away, to reveal strong and toned abs.

I sighed dreamily.

I'm not saying that I didn't like him before, I'm just saying that was my turning point to realizing that I wanted more than a best friend.

And trust me he's the type of guy that'll let you curl up in his lap and just unwind, which is exactly what I wanted to do right now. Though it would be awkward to explain...

My head shook away the negative thoughts.

Just imagine those arms around me-

"Olette."

My eye lids widened, blinking continuously.

"Wha-?"

Even though he rolled his eyes, his smile widened the slightest bit.

Pence clicked his tonuge, "Weird girl."

I poked him in arm.  
"Hey, you're not one to talk, weird boy."

He shrugged, "You can't expect me to be everything."

"Silly..." I murmured shaking my head.

"Now I'm silly too? I thought I was like you weird girl."

Pause.

"... Shut up..."

Pence snickered.

"Don't you have some stars to show me?"

I could hardly get the words out my mouth before he ushered me towards the window seat where I welcomed the night air and a clear view for stars.

"Take a look."

There was no hesitation, unsurprisingly.

The stars were absolutely enchanting, like little sparkling dimonds aganist a black velvet sky.

I blinked.

Where's this poetry coming from?

"What you think?" His voice very close to my right ear.

Just the meer shock of that made my heart jump on my throat.

Calm down 'Lette. Breathe.

"The s-stars," I cleared my throat, "are very beautiful."

"Stars?"

Umm...

"Yeah, isn't that what you wanted me to look at...?"

"No... -Well yeah, but it's not magnified enough... Hmm... Let me just... one sec."

His arms went around to tweak some knobs or something but I really wasn't concerned with what he was doing, I was to busy thinking 'Sweet Jesus, I'm gonna die.'

Yes, I know, this is pathetic but in all seriousness I'm really feeling faint.

"Alright, done."

I tried to nod my head but pathetically fell back into this chest.

"You okay?"

"I," Blush, "just feel a little dizzy... I think I need some air."

"Well the window is open... Do you wanna go for outside?"

So sweet.

"No, I'll be fine. I'll go get the aspirin in my purse."

And while I'm at it, my phone too.

I swayed as I straightened up from his chest, trying not to realize the missing heat as I walked out the room and jogged lightly down the stairs.

My hand blindly grabbed through the bag, searching for the phone, not for the aspirin.

What do I look like carrying random ass meds in my purse? What if I got pulled over? I say, "No Mr. Officer this is an aspirin."

I shook my head.

I can really get off task sometimes.

Ahh, found it!

I dialed Hayner's number.

Come on, pick up, pick up.

It went to voicemail and I hung up and dialed again.

And let me tell you, the third time is not the charm.

"Hey, you've reached my handsome sounding voicemail. Leave a message after the beep and this handsome voice might grace your phone."

Beep.

"Really Hayner? You changed it again?" Sigh "Whatever. You really need to learn how to do one thing. Pick. Up. Your. Fucking. Phone!" My voice esclated into a yell, ending the phone call a little more than pissed that it shocked me... and Pence.

"Olette... You okay?" My genius asked, suddenly by my side holding both of my shoulders.

I sniffled, then realizing that I was infact crying.

"Ugh, why do I have to be such a fucking girl about this..." I shouldn't even be friggin' crying. Uggh.

"What happened to you?"

My mind froze. Shit, I just said something out loud didn't I.

"...I couldn't find my aspirin..."

We both know that's a total lie.

But Pence was so sweet about it.

"Don't worry about that, I have some aspirin in the medicine cabinet." His voice was soft and comforting.

I sighed, letting some of my inhibitions and leaned against his chest.

"Thanks..." I might actually need it now.

"Just sit here, " He said pushing me into the couch, "I'll go get you some medicine and order us some food... Anything special you want?"

I shook my head, "It doesn't matter."

Pence frowned, slightly hesitating before stepping away to go attend to, what I'm guessing, is the matter of food and my much needed aspirin.

Ughh... I'm fucking this up big time... Dammit...

Life what is it?

* * *

A/N: Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh... Hate me for this horrible ass chapter and the excessive latenesss... ughhhhhhh yeahhhhhh... hopefully the next chapter is here sooner... And yes I've changed the story line a bit... Olette's lemon is gonna have to wait for later... lol I want you all to be surprised by the change so I'm not gonna spoil it lol... okiess peace


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sora POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Sora, Riku or any other square enix character I decide to throw in there. :( ... But I do own the bathroom.

* * *

I friggin' hated when I did this; second guessing myself. On one hand, I felt a bit bad for putting her on blast like that; I mean that's not usually my style, all the hypeness and yelling. But on the other hand, I was still super pissed, and had flashes of me bashing her head into that wooden dining table in slow motion... repeatedly.

I felt the uncharacteristi6c evil smirk spread across my face.

I could almost feel her soft pregnancy dulled hair in my tight grip as I lift my hand and bring it down onto the table edge, once, twice, three times- My hand suddenly felt very warm.

The vision I was brought to was alarming, to say the least. My hand was bleeding, knuckles slit across the middle and diced up every which way, the metallic crimson flowing out my skin and down onto the glass that was a mirror.

Shit.

And if it wasn't already bad, it just got worse.

I heard a high pitched squeal - which I guess was a scream- from behind me, instinctively looking into the mirror getting another reminder that I fucked it up.

So then I turned to see that waiter, Demyx, standing there looking completely horrified, the door practically wide open behind him.

I wasn't surprised it was him, he works here and I had a feeling he was a screamer.

I chuckled at that.

The mullet-hawked blond just bolted after that, the door banging behind him loud enough to snap me out of whatever dumb-ass mood I was in.

Like really, I just imagined bashing a pregnant girls' face into the table while punching the mirror like some psycho. No wonder he was freaking out, I totally would be too- just not with all the screaming.

My good hand ruffled my hair awkwardly.

Ugh... I feel like some creepy ass mental case - which by the way isn't a really good feeling. I mean, did I have to be so cliché and melodramatic? Punching a mirror feeling absolutely nothing sounds stupid.

I sighed.

Well, might as well clean this wound up before I see to this all this glass...

My (left) hand paused over the faucet.

Damn... I have to pay for this don't I?

The door busted open obnoxiously, this time holding two people, Demyx and-

"Rik-"

"You idiot!" Riku shouted, then adding in a softer tone, "What the hell did you do?"

This was obviously a rhetorical question, but I felt like being a smart ass.

"Punched a mirror."

"Obviously." He said wryly.

Then we just stared at each other, tension building. Then completely out of nowhere-

"I'm... gonna go and um... find a... first aid kit..." Demyx said all flustered like, before running out awkwardly.

And as if we weren't interrupted we continued glaring at each other, my anger bubbling up slowly. But as I was just about to explode I clenched my injured fist. A jolt shot up my spine making my back arch sharply as I felt several shards of glass shifting.

I hissed through my teeth in pain, "Fuck..."

That broke the ice, of our silence and my one sided anger.

Riku was immediately on the job of ushering me over to a clean sink paired with a clean mirror, reprimanding me basically the whole time.

"Sora, you can just go around attacking things irresponsibly. You honestly don't know what could happen."

He placed my hand under the cool water, blood washing right off.

Personally, I shivered at the sudden change. And though I know this isn't the right place our time, I could feel comforting, but overwhelming, heat radiating off of the silverette behind me clash with the ice cool water that made my cuts sting.

I could bask in the contrast for hours, but his ranting brought me back.

"-ou could have some nasty infection in your blood stream, could have sprained your wrist, or caught some of that glass in your eye and went blind-"

"Or I could bleed out in the sink while you rant." My voice sounded pissy, even to me.

I sighed, "Just get this fucking glass outta my hand."

It was silent as he turned off the faucet and examined my hand before going any further.

My eyes starred into the mirror at the form currently hovering over mine.

Riku didn't look stoic as usual; he looked worried and frustrated... I'm probably the reason for both.

"Ready?"

Huh? Wha-

I gasped in pain as Riku grabbed a hold of one of the shards. And as he started to pull it out I let out a really embarrassing moan.

We both paused at that, eyes meeting in the mirror. Riku's arched eyebrow made me blush even more than I was.

When started pulling the glass again I made sure to bite my lip. No more embarrassing sounds for me.

The rest of them when on like that, though a few more noises slipped here and there and my spine tingled a bit, it was pretty uneventful.

But that was until he got to one shard.

This one really hurt like a bitch.

"Shit!" I squeaked and flinched, which only hurt me more.

I moaned in pain, "Riku..."

After a moment of unresponsiveness, he tugged at it again.

"Ah, dammit Riku, don't be so rough." I pathetically whimpered.

"Mm, Sorry..." He murmured next to my ear.

I felt it slowly being dragged from my skin so I bit my lip, hard, to keep silent with some avail.

It was dragging on for what seemed like forever but I really couldn't take it anymore.

"St-stop... I-i can't...-"

"Almost there."

My head was starting to pound as I felt it pop from my skin.

"Relax... Just one more Love..." He cooed.

I honest to god felt as if I was gonna pass out... faint... and I didn't want to be embarrassed any more than I already was.

"Riku, I-i really can't..."

And then something totally unexpected. He bit me. He actually bit me in the neck. Significantly hard.

I moaned a shamefully, shivering as I felt the last piece slide from my skin. And I so honestly thought he was going to stop there.

His free hand grabbed at the exposed skin of my waist, digging in slightly, pulling me flush against him.

Damn, I can't get enough of his hands.

Riku's teeth were digging into my skin almost painfully, but my body still spayed my neck almost of its own accord.

As weird and slightly creepy as it seems, my preference is similar to my twins'. It's not the whole "whips and chains excite me" bit like him, but rather the dominance... and maybe a little pain. But while Roxas likes to deny his preference, and put up a front, I'm not too embarrassed to deny it... except to maybe a large crowd, but I doubt that'll happen anytime soon.

That same hand slid down to rub me teasingly along my zipper, the arm taking its place sliding across my waist, my injured fingers clinging to his wrist. Yes, my knuckles stung but that just defined the pleasure of his hand. I couldn't decide what I wanted to do more, lean back against his chest or arch into his hand.

So I went for the forward approach.

"Come on Riku," I said a bit more breathless than I should have, "Don't be so gentle, I'm not gonna break."

Then the bait.

"Or maybe we have the wrong submissive."

Or it should have been, but the silverette just continued to shower my neck with butterfly kisses, using two digits to glide across the crease of my skinny jeans. He was driving me crazy with that.

Suddenly, I was slammed into the small space in between the sink, Riku's body hovering over me and a strong thigh pressed roughly against my crotch. I was surprised, Riku never -I mean never- treated me this roughly before and quite frankly it was a huge turn on. So I couldn't even pretend to be cocksure as my body decided to be one step ahead, baring my neck and thrusting my lower half into his warm leg.

I'm giving in way too easy, aren't I? Yet I couldn't bring myself to care.

I opened, well tried my best to open my lidded eyes so I wouldn't be too clueless to what's going on. And just I time it seemed, there was an absolutely feral gleam in his eyes when he looked my lips and splayed nape and licked his in return.

"This rough enough for you?" The silverette voiced huskily.

It was sexy. Plain and simple.

But I wonder what would he do if-

"Not quite there yet, but you're close." My voice virtually breathless when his teeth connected with my ear.

His warm hands ran up my sides, dragging the sapphire shirt along with it, not stopping once; continuing past my biceps, up my forearms, capturing my wrists and pinning them to the wall.

I was trapped... deliciously- Not that I wanted to go anywhere.

I looked into Riku's aquamarine orbs, the pupils dilated and dark with lust, making me shiver and the silverette smirk.

My wrists were held together tightly as a single hand moved down, twisting and pulling on my nipples, which in a cold bathroom was a bit painful. But in my opinion, pain is the evidence of life; you have to know pain to fully experience pleasure.

"Riku... Ow!" I moaned out, wincing with a shudder.

"Try to keep it down Sora," he murmured in my ear, "We're technically still in public."

I know he said that to tease, and it wouldn't have turned me on if his voice wasn't so low... God I need help.

Then I was facing the wall... and a bit confused, well until I my button snap.

I blinked... and then blinked again.

First. Bathroom. Sex. Those were the only words that came to mind before I could form a sentence.

Are we really about to have bathroom sex?

"Riku...?" I asked slowly, not confused but a bit dazed.

It almost seemed like a dream, eerie and quite as it was, finally going to be able to have solid proof of my non-platonic relationship with Riku

I sighed as I arched into the tiles on the wall, his warmth against my back and the cold flush to my chest, bringing a pleasant contrast.

Then all of a sudden, my ass felt bare and there was a tug on my waist.

"Come on Sora, bend over for me."

I blushed, "What? No foreplay?"

He smirked, "Later. When people can't interrupt."

Before I could ask, he moved back a bit so that I could do as he requested... my ass was getting cold.

Riku's body hunched over mine again, enveloping me in warmth and when the silence fell, I couldn't believe how real this moment was.

"Sora... I know you want me to be rough but I don't want to hurt you," anymore- I know he wanted to add that.

"I have some lube... Do you want me to... you know... stretch you out?"

I blushed again, (burying) my face into the wall as I shook my head.

As crazy as it may seem, I didn't want prep. I wanted to know what it felt like, the pain; not for some sick pleasure experience... well not completely... But actually because I was curious. I heard from... someone... that it hurts a lot the first time. Of course I want him to use lube - god bless the child - I'd be crazy as fuck if I didn't.

"No prep, just... Lube up... you know..."

Standing here like this was getting awkwarder* by the minute.

I heard him sigh behind me, put his hand over my mouth and then-

Paused.

"Deep breath." My silverette murmured.

And then searing pain.

Fucking. Hell.

Now I know that people aren't kidding when they say it's like being roped on half.

My throat hurt, and I realized that I just stopped screaming. The crazy part was that he was only half way in.

"Oh good fucking lord..." I huffed out a pained sigh.

"Are you okay...? " His chest trembling against my back as he sighed.

Why would you ask such a dumb ass question?

"No." I closed my eyes, "Just keep going... Don't worry."

Riku, being the good boyfriend he is, slid - well, pushed - his way in slowly after that, and even though it still burned it wasn't as extreme.

His hands wound around my waist, stroking me to try, and succeeding, and get my mind off the immediate pain.

"You're still hard." He mused; I could practically hear the pleased smirk in his voice.

Dumb ass.

I smiled, "So it seems."

"You okay... you're bleeding..."

"I'm okay, just a little weak in the knees."

I heard him take a shaky breath, then he thrusted forward without further ado. It was a... odd feeling. But that was at first. All of a sudden, there was this mind blowing pleasure; I jolted still, my legs just crumpled. Riku tightened his hold on me and continued to thrust, shifting his hips like he was looking for something.

What in the fuck was that? I don't think I ever heard my twin mention anything like that...

For some unknown reason - most likely cause he's gay - Roxas used, well does, read yaoi. He usually likes to tell me about them but... they make me uncomfortable, so I'd just tune him out. Damn, should have took sex-ed.

Riku murmured something under his breath.

"The hell are yo-" I could hardly get the fucking question out as he rotated his hips, hitting that spot dead-on.

The loudest, most embarrassing moan burst from my mouth and actually echoed off of the tiles.

Riku started to murmur in my ear, it sounded really sexy but I couldn't understand a fucking word. He kept hitting something that was sending jolts up my spine, across my skin and turning my brain to mush.

Then I started to catch words... and then sentences. "-ome on... Move your hips with mine baby."

My body immediately followed his request; I don't know how though, my legs still felt weak as fuck. The results, it felt a million times better. Our combined force was hitting that certain something so sweetly it felt like my insides were melting and then... I came.

It was weird because Riku came at the same time; it was too much happening at once that left me in a post orgasm confusion and bliss.

Then he pulled out and I felt icky.

"Eww, you came inside of me..." I said shivering.

"You weren't complaining a minute ago." Blush, "Plus, I wasn't the one who cane on the wall."

Shit.

There was really nothing to say about that, it was just...there.

"Damn... Get me some tissues."

Riku sighed, zipping up his pants and walking over to one of the stalls. I took this time to awkwardly pull up my pants when the door opened. I fumbled with the button and shifted to hide my... spill.

"Hey, I found the first-aid box!" Announced the mullet-hawked teen with an innocently goofy smile.

"Umm... Thanks." I said smiling a bit unsure.

This is so fucking awkward.

Riku strolled out back into the open at a leisurely pace, discreetly handing me the tissue and then going further to distract the waiter while I cleaned up the mess.

Sweet.

"So Demyx... Where should I put all this glass...?"

He just continued to smile, shaking his head, "Let the cleaning crew take care is that; all you need to worry about is the cost." Pause. "Or maybe your boyfriend can get the tab..." He said looking at Riku.

"Boyfriend?" I smirked, "As if… He didn't even ask me yet."

The blonde put on a shocked face and pointed at him accusingly. "Well that's no good."

The look on my silverettes' face at this point was priceless; I wanted to laugh so bad, I couldn't help but smile at it.

Riku sighed, "Will you be my boyfriend?" I could tell he was trying not to smirk.

"Well… since you were practically forced… I guess you can be."

Riku chuckled at that while Demyx and I just smiled.

"I am a witness!" The boy exclaimed but then seemed to think about his statement.

"I think… that's just for marriages…"

Yeah…

Demyx shrugged, "Well whenever you're ready, I'll have your check at the front." And the left.

Strange boy… Whatever, like I'm not.

"Let's see to bandaging that hand of yours."

He took my hand and started up.

"You came in my ass."

Riku paused, "I think you already mentioned that."

"Yeah, but it's uncomfortable…"

It was, it honest to fucking god was.

"I'll carry you, no worries, and we can go to mine's after this. I'll help you get it all out."

My body was wracked with a shiver.

"Somehow I think we're gonna only end up getting more in there."

Those gorgeous aqua orbs lit up when he smiled.

"There's only one way to find out."

* * *

A/N: Soooo... In trying and almost failing to post this.. chapter, that i kinda don't like... my mom (the christian soul that she is) found my fucking fanfiction and was reading it... THIS! That so did not go down well...

But on a lighter note in keeping my promise to candybkins, I have turned in this... strange chapter too you... as you can probably tell I've written this in many different moods and kinda wanted to rush the end, Sora was extra bipolar and then there was random Demyx... so sorry if it doesn't make sense... As you can also see, I quickly wrapped all things up with SoRiku in this chapter, idk if I'm doing anything else for them.

I am A HORRIBLE SISTER! My sister's birthday was the first of Feb and I still haven't finished her friggin fanfic yet... damn... Well this chapter is dedicated to her... kind of... I'll probably won't post again for a while... I'm gonna try and finish her fic...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Hayner POV

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Olive Garden or Kingdom Hearts... their shit goes to their appropriate persons... But I own all the other shit.

* * *

I was so not getting laid tonight.

Every and anything that could have possibly gone wrong literally decided to sign right up at the last fucking second - from that cute blonde waiter to Seifer's whole fucking ex-baby mama drama - and I'm really just fucking over it. I mean, when I started this whole "summer to-do list" I thought this would be relatively simple - at least, after we confessed our undying lust to each other. It would have been - should have been perfect; We have sex, I complete my end of the pack, we continue to have sex... and maybe, somewhere along the line, we might somehow... end up in a somewhat stable relationship...?

Even I had to laugh at myself a bit for that one.

But it was still always good to hope, though sadly I don't think that wish would stay alive longer than a snowflake in hell. In other words, it was a dream so far beyond nonexistent that it was almost laughable - it was laughable.

But enough of my depressing ass thoughts.

The temperature tonight was very humid, a light breeze or two blowing my way every so often - much to my chagrin. A few tall lamps lined the cobblestone walkway, though they were quite old and twice as dim it was a lot better than complete darkness. The moon and stars helped in the sense of seeing the vague shapes of houses, cars and trash that littered the street; but on a bit more of a romantic note, how mysterious the moon looked behind the few thin stratus clouds and how the bright shining stars looked in combination with the nights' sky was quite beautiful - but this night was anything but romantic.

Seifer was currently walking ahead, silently and most likely very angry... with me.

His broad shoulders looked tense and stressed, his fists clenched slightly at his side and the strides in his step were rigid, timed - as if he was desperately trying to concentrate on walking forward. It was... odd, for lack of a better word. Odd because in contrast to common knowledge in Twilight Town, the beanie headed blonde usually didn't act so uptight - he enjoyed flaunting around in that fucking sleeveless jacket, acting like the mere thought of me being an actual threat wasn't worth his time.

Ironically, at the time where Seifer was acting least like himself, his jacket just happens to be missing.

I shook my head, trying to get back to my original train of thought - which wasn't a total bust if the very first was taken into consideration - also known as, my virginity crisis and the perpetual horny haze connected at its hip.

My eyes wandered back up to him once again - distracted by the way his belly shirt was rising up even more over that tanned stomach, and exposing that beautifully muscular back of his to my wild imagination.

A fantasy flashed before my eyes, and suddenly we were back in that cramped bathroom stall. In the background, the lights would flicker every so often, which added to the intensity of the situation. I was breathing pretty heavily from the heated look in his eyes and the meaningful smirk on his lips. He towered over me as I was watching him strip off that little blue vest revealing a very toned, nicely tanned torso - going by the looks of those arms of his - and the definition of his pelvis was being revealed to my starving eyes as he pulled at the drawstring of his baggy, brown sweats -

I tripped over what at the time seemed like a piece of concrete placed half-assedly from out the walkway, then blinked a few times in confusion after glancing back at the perfectly aligned curb behind me.

Needless to say, at that point I felt like quite the dumbass.

I put my focus back on walking tried not to think about all that revealed skin that was honestly making me more than a little hot under the collar - but I digress.

Although my eyes preoccupied with just his body, my mind was focused on his body language. But even if I wasn't paying attention to his body language, which clearly told me not to fuck with him, he hasn't even looked at me since we left the fucking olive garden, not even to check if I was following him and usually we can't keep our fucking eyes off each other. And when we don't look at each other, we don't talk... if I could even call our "conversations" actual talking.

So if everything had went according to what I originally planned - not that I had anything specific drawn up - Seifer and I would be in the heat of some argument right about now - probably just about to beat the crap out of each other - and then magically start having sex.

... Okay, maybe the magical part is a bit farfetched but that just about sums it up.

But that couldn't possibly happen -magical or not - when that fucking asshole won't even talk to me, let alone fucking argue.

And Seifer? Not arguing with me? Especially after all the shit that went down at Olive Garden?

Yeah, he was really fucking pissed.

And so, from all this useful information, I could tell that the possibility of actually getting laid tonight was closer, if not fucking zero's more negative neighbor. Tomorrow... sure, most likely. Tonight? No way in fucking hell. I don't mess with Seifer when he's actually mad... like how he was at the restaurant.

_"You were fuckin' checking him out!"_

I paused in mid stride considering my actions at the faithful old Olive Garden, recalling exactly how I must have looked, searching the blonde male's body for some nonexistent nametag... and the argument that followed.

_"The fuck was that, Lamer?" _His voice echoed in my head.

Okay... Well, it's not like I don't understand why he's mad. I mean, he thinks I was checking out some guy right in front of his face - which I honest to god wasn't. The guy was the only staff that actually gave us service the whole fucking time we were there, he deserved to be recognized and tipped - which I did. My initial thought was to give the guy a good review - Why is it my fault that the guy was nametag-less, blonde... and kinda cute?

I mentally shook my head at the stupidity of my actions - purposeful or not.

_"Don't play innocent Lamer. It never suited you."_

When those words came to mind, I couldn't figure out if Seifer was just saying that out of anger... or if that's what he really thinks. I would never actually admit it out loud but it kinda hurt... hearing him say that. It hurt at first and then I was just really fucking angry. Cause seriously, who the fuck says that? And when fucking hell have I ever tried to "play" fucking innocent?

I took a few deep breaths.

Getting angry right now probably wasn't the best choice.

I sighed aloud... partially to get Seifer's attention and partially to let go of some of my frustration.

That brilliant plan failed on both parts.

I really felt like sighing again but really, what was the use? It would only make me seem like a little bitch - which I am not on most occasions - and I was starting to get on my own fucking nerves.

That and I was hungry... for some lasagna.

My eyes rolled automatically... tonight's memories not really turning out to be the most memorable.

God, I honestly couldn't believe that I let her off so easily - _me_ - and then actually gave up my fucking food for her. Okay, yeah... I know she's pregnant, but that aside, she was really doing some grimey shit. Hitting on and sleeping around with other people's men, trying to trap Seifer... and all while pregnant with another man's baby. Eight months pregnant too make shit worse. People call me crazy but if I were a different person... shit could have actually gone down, but I'm not. I would never put my hands on a female - especially a pregnant one - I'm petty, but I'm not _that_ fucking petty.

I gave in and sighed once again, shaking my head.

Let it go, Hayner. Thinking about it isn't gonna do me any good... or help my hunger.

I tried to make a mental list of the food I actually ate today, but all I could remember was the sea salt. That ice cream really didn't do the job earlier... considering the portion size... and speaking of sea salt, I wonder how 'Lette's doing?

And again I was sighing.

At times like this I wished there was some type of way that I could get in con-

Pause.

I could almost smack myself in the face.

That's what cellphones are for dumbass.

Once again snapping out of the conversation I was having with myself, I blinked as I reached in my pocket and realized a couple of things. One was that we already passed my house - where I guess wasn't our destination - and two, we were approaching my usual corner store. I could get some quick food stuff there. And some condoms.

My whole face heated at the thought, and I actually had to laugh at myself out loud for that one.

Condoms? For what sex? Ha!

I shook my head smiling a bit.

Imagine me, buying condoms from that old mom and pops store. Ha! Yeah, right - they probably don't even have any. That would be a laugh...

I paused for a moment.

Now when I really think about it... That actually would be seriously embarrassing and I probably would never be able to live it down. A feeling of impending doom just seemed to engulf me at the mere thought.

Ugh, let me stop... Just thinking about it makes me anxious.

Finally looking down at the phone in my hand, I unlocked it to find that I had 3 missed calls - all from Olette - and 1 new voicemail.

Hmm... Strange. I hope nothing's wrong...?

Debating it to be good or bad wasn't really going to help so I just decided to ignore it. I could always check the voicemail later... but just to be safe...

Clicking on the icon for my messages, I started up a new one for her.

_Hey, I see that you called me. What's up?_

I looked up as I slipped the android into my back pocket, and saw that we had already passed the store.

Shit...

I really didn't want to be the one who cracked and talked first but I had no choice - I was really fucking hungry.

I sighed once again, sucked up my pride with a deep breath and called out to him, "Hey, Seifer."

It didn't seem as if he heard me the first time so I repeated myself, speaking a bit louder, "Seifer!"

The movement was so minute but when I saw his steps falter slightly as he continued forward, I knew then that fucking douche bag was actively ignoring me.

And _that_ really fucking pissed me off.

"Hey! Don't you fucking ignore me, asshole!"

Said asshole just continued to walk like he had been but with a slight variation - it was smug. Even his fucking back looked smug.

"Did'ja fuckin' hear me?" I said starting to walk a bit faster to catch up with him, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him to face me.

The look of pure annoyance was expected, it was the continued silence that wasn't.

At least I expected him to turn around, give me that dirty look and say something like "Fuck off, Lamer", Dipshit or any other name that caught his fancy.

Instead, the beanie headed blonde tried to roughly shrug off my hand, which I reinforced by grabbing hold of both of his biceps - which was really muscular and equally as distracting. Distracting enough to make my stomach tighten and clench with a slight warmness.

Then he flexed, it wasn't clear whether it was purposely or accidental, although it produced the same result. A moment of complete captivation of how strong Seifer was, and I wondered how I've never been seriously injured by him before.

I was hit with a flash off heat at that thought, just about making me too dizzy to stand.

Ugh... that's really not helping me right now.

The blonde just have me a dry look, which practically screamed all the things I wanted him to right now.

"What's your problem?" The next question voiced a bit softer but just as heated, "If this is some more shit about Kairi-"

He cut me off with a really annoyed look - pointed eyes mixed with a semi-sneer - which I thought was absolutely great, because I knew what would happen next.

"You know _exactly_ what the fuck I'm talking about." Seifer said monotonously.

He cracked.

Inwardly smirking, I chose to play along, to turn these bountiful tides to my favor.

When I turned my attention back to him, he seemed to think something over for a minute and then repeated himself, but with much more anger and conviction. "You know what I'm fucking talking about."

"No the fuck I don't, _Seifer_." The way he was looking at me was actually starting to fucking piss me off - never a good decision. "And don't fucking talk to me like I'm your fucking dog, cause I will beat those fucking lips right off your damn face, real shit."

His face was fucking priceless; his eyes had widened then narrowed, and the angry sneer on his lips revealed a set of beautiful teeth that I wanted to run my tongue over as those sinful lips chose to devour my own. But in my small verbal victory, my mind slightly immersed in a fantasy, I had forgotten about one of our favorite pastimes: arguing.

"Beat me?" He questioned, sneer morphing into something akin to a smirk so arrogant, so sexy that I couldn't deny the jolt it sent straight to my penis.

He scoffed, continuing, "_Please_. It's impossible for a lamer like you to even fucking _dream_ about beating me. So stop stalling and give me a straight fucking answer, Chickenwuss." His voice had now dropped just short of a full on growl, which not only threatened me with a physical beating but also threatened my sanity. Just from listening to the tone of his voice my breath now came a bit harsher through my nose, my thoughts slightly scattered - scattered as if I were distractedly reaching out to grab the fleeting thoughts at my side while my eyes focused wholeheartedly on Seifer - and I knew was well on my way of hardening to the point of no return. I didn't even want to imagine how my face looked to him; how flushed my cheeks were, how my eyes were hooded and dilated with desire.

I didn't want to think about it but I knew he saw it, the white-hot lust that was burning for him because his eyes widened slightly in what looked like understanding and that sinful half-smirk took on its full swagger. The feeling his expression gave me was completely unnecessary but twice as justified - the look in his eyes made me want to swoon, to fall helplessly into him as I clutched at his biceps for dear life, love, lust and sanity.

But I couldn't give in. I had to keep at least a shred of my manly pride and remain upright and out of the warm cocoon of his embrace.

I was so out of it that I had even forgotten the last thing the blonde sex god had said to me, although I knew it was an insult. And because I was so cultured, I knew the universal comeback to an insult was-

"Fuck you..." Those two words left my mouth as loud as a whisper, until I said then again with much more conviction, "Fuck you!"

Seifer looked amused, like there was something funny in getting me all riled up. Maybe if I was in a better state of mind I would have seen what was just so fucking amusing, but I wasn't and he was only fueling the fire.

"I don't see what's so fucking funny, Seifer. Would smirk after break your fucking face? Huh? Are you gonna laugh when I crush your fucking jugular?" My voice was starting to rise in volume, while Seifer continued to confidently smirk.

I was frustrated with this whole situation. Seifer was supposed to be getting angry right now, throwing more insults at me, becoming as pissed off and just as fucking frustrated as I am. God, it wasn't fair, not fair at all that Seifer gets to find me so amusing when I'm just so fucking angry and turned on because of him.

I was brought out of my inner turmoil by a sound. It was a rumbling that started deep in the blondes' chest and vibrated up his throat and out of those curved lips, the sound waves producing goosebumps across my skin and a concealed shiver down my spine. It was a chuckle. And it was oh-so sinfully arousing - like everything else about Seifer. The painfully hardened member in my skinny jeans started throbbing with a vengeance while I stared at his lips torturing myself as I wondered how they would feel around _that _part of me.

Then realization struck me like a bolt of lightning, dead in the center of my chest. Seifer was laughing at me because he found me amusing. Anger fueled by arousal flooded through me and I could hardly stop myself from screaming his in face.

"Fuck you Seifer! You sonuva brain dead bitch! I don't even know what I-"

I had all but forgotten about the biceps that rested snugly beneath my hands, so I was caught quite off guard when they suddenly flexed. My sentence was stunted, train of thought completely vanishing from me. I gasped, breath caught in my throat and I blinked repeatedly, a dizzy spell catching me and making me unsteady on my feet. Then warm rough fingers were suddenly gripping my hips with such a force that made my knees buckle - even if only for a just second.

Then he kissed me. He was just simply pressing his lips against mine but it was a sensation so full, so brazen and so utterly sensual washed over me, like a roaring waterfall rushing towards a cliff. My body began to arch backwards into his hands, my pelvis rubbing against his and I moaned in surprised pleasure.

Seifer was hard, really hard - like "the last boss fight in a video game" hard, but I wasn't sure why. All I've been doing was ranting and raving around like fucking donkey kong - and there's nothing even remotely sexy about that.

Embarrassed, knowing exactly how I must have looked, I pushed away from him, successfully disconnecting our lips and begrudgingly releasing him biceps as I took a few steps backwards. I decided that I was gonna head on home because as much as I wanted him right now I just knew this night wasn't gonna where I wanted it to. I could go over his house and apologize for the waiter thing tomorrow morning or something.

But I never even got the chance to turn around.

It was like witnessing a fucking flash step when I realized how suddenly I was against the side of some brick house, Seifer's mouth practically devouring mine. His tongue was long and skilled, coiling around mine sensually, loosening and tightening, sliding against the roof of my mouth, gums and teeth. He was nipping at my lips roughly, his hands anchored to my face bringing our lips closer as my arms slipped up his biceps and around those broad shoulders of his that I've always really had a thing for. My mouth widened automatically when he chose to dive back in, and I honest to god couldn't deny the moan it produced or the shiver that produced tingling up and down my body.

Typical of what was now our third kiss.

My phone went off in my back pocket and we both knew to ignore it; the moment wasn't gonna be ruined that quickly.

His mouth finally let go of mine and I took shuddering breaths as he continued his assault, but this time against my neck. It didn't take long for him to find one of my sweet spots and exploit the living fuck out of it. The actual noises that came out of my own mouth - all the high keeping moans and shuddering breaths - made me want to go run and hide.

I felt pressure at my zipper and slowly realized that it was a hand, taking its sweet time to work it open.

It was then that I remembered that we were in fact outside, on a street corner, pressed up against someone's' house.

"Seifer," I started, trying to voice my complaint, "S-seifer, w-... wait... Seifer w-wait..."

I guess he didn't hear me... not that I could really hear myself over my crazed heartbeat and the roaring sound of blood rushing in my ears, which only proved more difficult when my throat closed up.

At that moment I felt a hand palming against my taut and feverish organ - my briefs acting as a thin makeshift barrier - as his other hand drifted up my neck and delved into my hair, massaging my scalp. The hot hand on my briefs was squeezing my cock so intimately that it was almost as if I had lost sense of all direction, completely losing myself in the kneading sensation as it washed away every single ounce of common sense I had. My own panting was visible as the hot puffs evaporated into the cool night air, and I could hear even the smallest sounds that escaped my throat.

"These." He said, temporarily stopping the pursuit of his tongue against my neck to slide his hand up my clothed shaft to tug at the elastic at my waist. "They're in the way." And without further ado he tugged them down, the briefs pooling around my feet with my skinnys, leaving me half naked in the street.

A shiver ran up my spine as my sensitive member greeted the cool night air. There was a slightly awkward silence that passed between us and only the harsh sounds of our breath were heard, but it was soon forgotten.

When the muscular blondes' hand first touched my bare erection a feeling so white-hot and full of lust hit me in the chest hard, so hard that it took me a moment to find my voice - and find it I did, especially when the blonde started to jerk his hand with long, languid strokes.

"Oh... oh fucking-" I bit my lip as I shivered and pull him in by his neck for a kiss, feeling his smirk as I moaned.

I felt like a literal bitch in heat, my whole body immersed in this liquid heat that caused so many contradictions within me.

Seifer's hand strokes changed becoming light, teasing me even more as he pressed his thumb only slightly against the head, almost driving me crazy.

"Seifer," I panted, "Seifer... please..." My breathing was heavy, my words a bit shaken. Somewhere in my mind I knew that I probably shouldn't be begging, especially this early on, but I couldn't help it.

"Please what?" His rumbling voice sounding slightly strained... having no trouble hearing this plea.

The moment of his hand suddenly increased rapidly, only to die a second later and come to an almost complete stand still.

"Please..." I begged again.

"Please what?" He repeated.

"Just," I licked my suddenly dry lips and swallowed to wet my throat. "Just do... something..." Something besides be a fucking cocktease.

The feeling of his tongue ceased against my neck after one last deliberate swipe before he pulled back to stare me in the eye, increasing his stroking to a moderate speed and the intensity of the mood sevenfold.

This moment felt familiar - almost like deja vu as we stared into each other's eyes.

Then it was like I suddenly remembered what happened earlier.

_"Tell me what you really want."_

_"For you to rip my clothes off, throw me against a wall and fuck me till I'm sore."_

Then I realized how much of that statement was really true. Here I was, against some wall, partially naked... and all that was left was -

I focused back on Seifer and the look we shared told me that he just thought exactly the same thing.

I could practically hear the smirk that was completely too sexy for me to handle at that moment, a smirk that should have set me off, but the anger couldn't surface. All my energy had somehow slipped away and I was totally dependent on him as I stared into his hypnotizing eyes.

Which is why I could hardly believe my own self for saying, "Make me come."

My heart clenched in my chest at the sheer embarrassment - and arousal - my own words brought on and the blazing spark of desire that ignited in Seifer's eyes.

"Aren't you forgetting your manners, Chickenwuss?"

Oh god.

My face and neck was burning and my chest felt like it was about to explode. And the look on his face - the promise of pure sin in his smirk and the burning lust in his eyes, they striped me of all my defenses - I couldn't take it. I couldn't take the feeling of his eyes all but branding every inch of my skin, so I took up a sudden interest in the pattern - or lack thereof - on Seifer's vest.

I had forgotten about the hand in my hair massaging my scalp but soon remembered it, moaning when a fist full of my hair was pulled back and I was forced to face him, to look him in the eye. It was then that I realized that I truly had no way out of this - nor did want one.

_Oh fuck me._

As if queued, Seifer's smirk widened at my statement, his eyebrow arched for good measure.

It was official. Seifer, my sexy blonde tormentor, had obviously heard me - if that smug shit eating grin was anything to go by.

The blonde opened his smug mouth to speak but I beat him to the punch, fumbling over my words while doing so, "T-that -" I said, taking a moment to clear my sub-saharan throat, "That was meant in a completely sarcastic way and not-" I cut my own self off.

Though it was true that those words were meant completely sarcastic in that context, but that statement, it wasn't completely true. I did want Seifer, I did want him to fuck me - after all, that was whole point of the pact, wasn't it?

"Oh." Seifer's deep voice snapping me from my musings, "So you're saying that you don't want me to make you come?"

I blinked once, twice, three times, my face heating at his words and my dry lips parting.

So he didn't hear me...? Was I wrong? Did I really just make myself look like a virgin, again? And some punk bitch to boot.

He leaned in to the nape of my neck and took a deep breath, slowly releasing it as his lips trailed up my neck and became leveled with my ear.

"You don't want me to fuck you, Lamer?"

Pleasure shot through me like a lightning strike at those words, the feeling even zinging to the tips of my fingers.

"Well?" His tone patient, "Tell me what you want."

I swallowed, or at least tried to; the saliva seemed very thick within my mouth all of a sudden making it hard to do important things at this moment like wetting my dry lips or speaking.

"I-" My throat muscles were working to swallow in vain, making me feel quite helpless. "I... _shit..._"

What the fuck was wrong with me? It was only Seifer, a man that I've seen just about every day of my life and I was acting like he's - well - god!

"Can't say it? Too hard?" Seifer's forgotten hand tightened around my erection at his second question and I found myself nodding almost frantically, even after the little revelation I had.

My reaction gave him a small self-satisfied _smile, _a smile that I found myself melting for.

"It's alright, Lamer. We'll just save that for later." My stomach did churning flip-flop at that, and I decided that it was the most justified reaction of the evening.

"Now, I would continue and get you off but-" His smirk coming back full force, "-you didn't say that magic word."

I blinked, looking at him for clues - not that I really was expecting to find any.

"Please...?" I questioned, furrowing my brows.

"Please what?"

I stared at the blonde blankly for a moment, "You're saying that like I know what you're talking about."

He sighed, shaking his head, "What do you have short term memory loss?"

"No asshole," was my defensive reply.

"Then I don't understand how you can forget something you said five fucking minutes ago."

I opened my mouth to give him a well overdue reply, when suddenly he had that shit eating grin on his face - that always meant trouble for me.

"Or am I just that good?"

The heat on my cheeks that was just starting to fade flared back up. I could hardly blame myself - he was pretty good. But knowing Seifer, reply or no reply, he'd still take it the same way - as a compliment. So as far as responses go, being silent would be the best choice right now.

Instead I focused on figuring out his previous sentence. What the hell did I say that was so important?

_"Aren't you forgetting your manners, Chickenwuss?"_

Oh shit...

Seifer was still talking about something that I wasn't listening to because I had a crisis. I could keep quiet and hope Seifer is uncharacteristically kind or I could just come out and say it in what would be the most self-respecting and least embarrassing way possible.

Sure I was kind of - really - lying to myself but it was doing its job.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Now was the moment of truth.

"Please," I started, cutting him off from whatever the hell he was saying, "Just... make me come."

I couldn't take the intensity of his eyes or the moment, and turned my face away, looking at the way my hands clutched his shirt, suddenly realizing my mistake in opening my eyes so soon. My actions didn't deter him in the slightest, as he took it upon himself to then whisper his next request into my ear - another proven weakness.

"Tell me how you want it, Lamer."

His words made me dangerously dizzy and it took me a moment to come up with an appropriate response - which actually wasn't much of one at all.

"I... I don't know..."

I honestly didn't know, not when his hand was moving against my rigid flesh so deliciously.

"Well neither do I... not unless you tell me." Was his sensually murmured response, "Tell me how, Lamer"

A bit of my personality was still a bit conscious when I answered for him to, "Stop being a dick..." Not a very strong statement when you're panting.

"Then tell me the truth."

Truth? I really just wanted him to shut the fuck up, stop playing games and just do it. That and he was asking me too many fucking questions.

His thumb started to rub against my overly sensitive head and I caved in a bit more.

"Just - just shut up and fucking do it..."

His occupied hand turned my face to look him in the eyes once again.

"Do what, Chickenwuss?"

I opened my mouth but the words faltered.

My blonde tormentor tightened his fingers around my member so that I almost cried out.

My mind was running on wordless sentences, and snatched the statement that I had rather kept to myself.

"Just fucking - just suck me off!" That sentence was shouted a little louder than necessary.

He smirked once again, licking his lips before closing in for another kiss, "Ask and you shall receive."

But I didn't need fucking scripture right now; I needed him to get me off.

And then he went down on me.

Oh. My fucking. _God_.

I covered my mouth with the back of my hand, trying in so much vain to mask the pleasurable sounds.

His mouth was like a fucking black hole, as he took me to the hilt almost torturously slow. That skilled tongue slid up, following the path of my foreskin - once, twice, three times - and I knew I wasn't going to last long. Seifer paused for a moment after that, taking time to slide my cock to the ends of his throat and then paused again when his nose hit my pubic hairs.

He swallowed.

White flashed before my eyes and my hips jerked forward, which I instantly regretted.

His gag reflex kicked in - as it should - and Seifer pulled off quickly trying to catch his breath.

"Don't..." He coughed, "-do that..."

I nodded and murmured an apology, "...Sorry..."

For obvious safety measures, Seifer placed one hand against my hip, securing it to the wall, the other hand venturing a little more south to fondle my sack as his lips resumed its own play.

His mouth once again worked its magic, providing strong suction as his head bobbed up and down, not taking nearly as much as last time - not that I blame him. He licked my underside once again and I felt my thighs start to shake. I felt that queer, familiar sensation coil in my stomach and I knew I was close. Seifer knew it too, I could tell.

He bobbed up and down my length a few more times, sucking on the tip before pulling off completely and stroking the length. Then he spoke, his voice masked with arousal, "Pull up your shirt."

I obeyed immediately, though it probably didn't see that way because my limbs felt very sluggish and my mind equally as dazed. My fingers clutched to the rim of my shirt, fingering the stitching slightly before dragging the cloth upwards, exposing skin along my waist and my bellybutton.

Seifer licked himself a path towards my bellybutton after placing random kisses along my waistline, and upon reaching it he dipped his sinful tongue in which gave me something that could only be described as a weird feeling - a strange sort of pulsation inside of me that oddly didn't have an exact location and was painful hard to ignore.

"Pull up your shirt."

"What?" I blinked at the words; it felt as if they were spoken almost too fast to hear.

"Pull your shirt up higher-" He paused seeming to think on something for just a moment, quickly adding, "-High enough that I can see your nipples."

I obeyed, moaning softly at the feeling of cloth passing over my overly sensitive nubs - then I suddenly knew what he wanted me to do. I allowed my left hand to release the shirt while my right gathered the slack into a tighter fist. Now with a free hand - and more importantly, free fingers - slid down and into contact with one sensitive nub, deciding to circle around the areola with light feathery touches.

I felt an invisible tug as our eyes met, and I was almost brought over the edge by the complete and total feral gleam adopted there.

He jerked his hand faster and harder, eyes still locked with mine, and groaned, "God you're so sexy." That sentence alone made my bones feel as if they would melt, then ooze slowly from under my toenails - not to mention the wonders his hand was working.

"Seifer..." I whimpered, not knowing what else to say.

That seemed to be enough for him - and me - when his hand squeezed both of my orbs together, pinching at the sacks sensitive flesh as he placed his lips on my erection to suck the tip one last time.

It was almost pain in the pleasure that rained on - and out - of me as I came. My arms became limp somewhere in the midst of that and I heard my own completion clearly.

My hardness was subsiding and I slid from between those lips. And at that point Seifer was never more beautiful... but I think that was part of my high talking.

The belly shirted sex god stood, not saying a word as he went in immediately for a kiss and I had a taste of some of my own bitter, life essence.

I was redressed quickly; shirt and undergarments were pulled back in place as were my pants. We leaned against each other for a while in blissful silence.

Seifer's lips were resting against my neck when I felt him smile, then laugh a bit before adding, "I guess that takes care of guess-a-measuring your size."

I smiled at that too.

"I guess it does."

Silence once again.

"What did you actually want anyway?" He asked, then quickly adding, "You know... when you grabbed me, I mean."

My brows furrowed.

Hmm... What w-?

And then the problem made itself known again when my stomach growled.

"I wanted to get some food... at the store across the street..."

Seifer blushed, as if once again noticing where we were.

"Oh... And how long is that gonna take...?" I could see that gleam was still in his eye, and it suddenly occurred to me that Seifer did cum at all.

I opened my mouth to speak, but it seemed my sudden bout of shyness - in layman's terms it's also known as me acting like a dumbass - so no ineligible sound came out.

The both terms selfish-ass and motherfucker came to mind, which of course was what I thought of myself at the moment.

"Just... just a few minutes..." I said dazed, confused, lost and distracted by myself examining thoughts and his eyes.

Which is really corny if you stop to think about it. Corny, sappy and true.

"Then let's make this quick."

It didn't even take an idiot much to see those implications.

Being now slightly devirginized, I blushed with the last ounces of pureness I had left - and probably ever will, as he guided me to the store - not that I really needed help - hand on the small of my back.

The weakness in my knees and the slight fluttering of my heart only serving as another constant reminder of what just occurred; Seifer blowing me off.

... I am so getting laid tonight.

* * *

A/N: So... there's really no correct way for me to say how sorry I actual am for making you wait so long only to give you a crappy chapter... I'm drawing fucking blanks about what's wrong with this... I mean, I know I changed writing styles again... Ughh... Well here you go... Please I beg of you to review and tell me what's wrong with this *flailing hands* crap. I think I fixed it a bit... But I'm still not confident about it some parts although khkrazy says it sounds fine... Well, reviews as well as flames are always accepted.


End file.
